


Pay Me Some Mind

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Kyungsoo gets assigned to Jongin as study partners and discovers that Jongin has a YouTube channel where he reviews sex toys. Kyungsoo is intrigued.





	1. Chapter 1

"…Is that…all lube?" Kyungsoo's jaw drops a bit as he stares at the tidy row of bottles on Jongin's nightstand.

"Yeah," Jongin replies absently, not even bothering to look up as he flips through his textbook to find the day's chapter. He folds his legs underneath him on the bed and starts chewing on the tip of his pen, lost in thought.

"…With pump nozzles?"

"Yeah, some of them came with them. Others, I swapped out. It's more hygienic."

"There are like 8 Costco sized bottles. This is like…forty ounces of lube each."

"Uh huh."

"That's like my whole daily intake of water. In lube."

"Well, you should be drinking a whole lot more than that. Especially if you're active, and it's warm out. It's important to stay hydrated."

"What—" Kyungsoo sputters for a moment, "…what do you need all this lube for?" He noted that at least four of them were half empty.

Jongin sighs dramatically, giving up on starting the study session until Kyungsoo's curiosity is abated. He holds up a hand, ticking off his fingers, "There's silicone-based, water-based, different flavors, and extra strength. I've got some little single use packets of like, novelty flavors, vegan and organic shit, and some other stuff in the drawer too. …I like having a good time when I have sex. And when I don't feel like having sex, I still have to take care of myself. My dick's gonna be with me for the rest of my life. I plan on taking care of it."

Kyungsoo stares at him, slackjawed. Some bright colors above Jongin's head draws his attention though, and he looks upward to the shelves behind him to see—

"Are all of those …dildos?!" Kyungsoo is known for having a deep, smooth voice. He did not just squeak like a prepubescent boy.

"Of course not," Jongin sneers, "Most of them are vibrators. Pretty much just the Bad Dragon ones and some glass ones are actually dildos."

"Oh, that's bet—"

"Oh wait, and there are some stainless steel ones. I forgot." Jongin throws in, craning his neck back to examine the top shelf proudly.

"I didn't even…know that was a thing…" offers Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, mostly I like them for butt plugs, but they're good as dildos too if they're the right shape."

The silence grows for a few moments, before Jongin notices and turns back to look at Kyungsoo, eyebrow arched expectantly.

"…So…you're gay?" Kyungsoo does not speak well under pressure.

Jongin's other brow raises and he smirks, "Well yeah, but even if I wasn't, one doesn't have to be gay to enjoy butt play. Your body is full of erogenous zones, and if you didn't want to explore them, that's fine, but to define certain erogenous zones by sexual orientation only is really limiting. Our prostates are analogous to women's g-spots—"

"I know all of this!" Kyungsoo blurts out, flapping his hands awkwardly in front of him. "I didn't mean it that way, I wasn't judging. I-…I just…this is a lot to walk into?"

Jongin giggles, looking around his room. "I guess? This is college. We see people dry humping and not-so-dry humping right in the quad before noon even. We see people in many states of undress at the clubs. The lyrics blasting throughout campus are sexually explicit. The stupid Greek life people are always using dildos as pranks and shock value. Sexual stuff is all around us. It's ingrained into society, but to actually be sex-positive is weird?"

"I didn't say it was weird, it was just…not what I'm used to…" mutters Kyungsoo defensively, his fingers tugging on his sleeves. "Like I'm boring and sheltered, I guess. I just have like…anime posters up in my room."

"Hey, me too!" Jongin exclaims, pointing to the wall by the door behind Kyungsoo. It is lined with anywhere from Dragonball to One Piece to some Kyungsoo doesn't even recognize.

Kyungsoo nods, for lack of better response. He coughs awkwardly, sliding the backpack off his shoulders as Jongin taps on the spot next to him on the bed, looking back down at his textbook again, as if they're not surrounded by more sex toys than Kyungsoo's ever seen in a porno before. And he's watched some gangbang stuff. He's seen the dick parade one even, and Jongin's still got them beat somehow.

"Your bed is huge…" Kyungsoo mumbles, admiring it as he starts digging his own books and notes out of his bag.

"Perks of having a double to oneself," Jongin grins, "It's both beds pushed together. Mattress topper above them. It's squishy." He demonstrates by bouncing slightly.

"So that means you had a roommate before? Did they not…" Kyungsoo flails a bit as he gestures around the room, carefully meeting Jongin's eye, "…have a…uh, sex-positive outlook?"

Jongin lets out a long, full laugh. It sounds like a donkey braying, which should be unattractive but coming out of that mouth, it's kind of cute. "No no no, he was pretty okay with it. That would've been the more interesting story, I guess, but no. He finally got accepted into his dream school so he transferred out after first semester."

After a couple of minutes, they settle into a good rhythm of going over the material, taking turns to quiz each other for the exam in a couple days. Jongin is so competent, Kyungsoo thinks. Like he just naturally absorbs the information. He doesn't even need a study partner. Why did the professor make it mandatory? But Jongin is the picture of patience, never making him feel rushed or foolish for not getting a question correct immediately. He doesn't seem at all bothered or frustrated. Nearly an hour passes easily, before Kyungsoo begs for a break.

"You hungry? I can get us some pizza or something. Or there's ramen, if you're desperate." Jongin offers.

"No, I brought some stuff if you want." Kyungsoo says, upending his backpack over the bed. He hastily grabbed some granola bars, chips, and soda from his room before rushing over to Jongin's dorm. At least he had something to contribute, he thinks, as he sees Jongin's eyes light up.

"So you're gay too then?" Jongin says around a mouthful of chips a few minutes later. Kyungsoo was already having difficulty with the dry granola bar, but starts choking once he processes what Jongin said. Jongin pats his back forcefully, eyes wide with concern. "Don't die on me now!"

Kyungsoo takes a long swig of his Coke, stalling. He finally glances up at Jongin, who's still watching him carefully. He clears his throat weakly. "Uhh…I don't-…I'm not-…how did you kn-…how do you figure?"

Jongin smiles warmly, all teeth and eye crinkles. "Well, from past experience, if someone sees all my sex toys and they're straight, they usually really like telling me as quick and as often as they can. As if they don't constantly remind me, I'll start chasing them with a giant dildo or fall on my knees in front of them or something."

Kyungsoo's eyes reflexively stray back to the book—…the dildo sh-…the sex toy shelves. He looks away as he feels his ears burn. "Oh…umm, yeah. I mean…I haven't told anyone at school yet or anything really…"

Jongin tilts his head to get a better look at Kyungsoo's face, his eyes drifting down a bit toward Kyungsoo's lips. "Come from a small town? Parents super conservative?"

"Both…I guess? I've only told like two people." whispers Kyungsoo. He's shocked by how readily he's talking about this. It took him forever to work up the courage to tell his best friend, and they've been together since they were in diapers. But, he reminds himself, he didn't tell Jongin. Jongin just figured it out on his own.

Jongin nods understandingly, "Yeah, I was in kind of the same situation. I signed up for dance classes a couple of years back though, and you'd be amazed at how many gay guys there are in there. Or well, I guess you wouldn't, because it's kind of like a stereotype, even though it's not true everywhere, but at least here, like…ninety percent gay. Which is great. In some ways anyway. You wanna hook up sometime, or do you not do that?"

Kyungsoo's going to get whiplash at how often Jongin is throwing these curveballs at him. His jaw drops for the umpteenth time for the night. "What?!"

Jongin shrugs, "I don't just hook up with anybody. I always use protection. I get tested very regularly. I don't kiss and tell. You're hot, you're gay, and we have similar schedules."

"You make it sound like you're looking for a gym buddy or something!" Kyungsoo sputters out, fighting the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Jongin thought he was hot? Jongin is offering him sex?

"Well, sex is actually a very good workout, and men ages 18 to-" Jongin starts. Kyungsoo waves him off.

"No, don't give me the scholarly bullshit on sex. Oh my god, how do you just drop that?" Kyungsoo is standing up now. He crunches up the granola bar wrapper and walks over to the desk, dropping it off in the trash can next to it. He crosses his arms over himself and leans back against the wall next to the closet door.

Jongin's eyes move deliberately from Kyungsoo's face to his right, where some weird suspenders are hung over the door. He smirks, "That's a sex swing, by the way. It's clean, but you probably don't want to be rubbing up on it."

Kyungsoo's back jackknifes off the wall like he was bitten, wide eyed and looking over at the black straps like it was a rattlesnake.

"It's not like I'm propositioning you right now." Jongin says, leaning back against the wall from his position on the bed. "Also, I didn't invite you here to snare you in some sex dungeon. You asked that we meet in my room instead. I offered the library. I understand you being overwhelmed, but you're wanting me to feel ashamed of my room or something."

"I asked to meet in your room because mine was messy!" Kyungsoo blurts out, indignant. "You could've warned me or something! Or just asked to meet somewhere else and made up an excuse."

Jongin leveled his gaze back on Kyungsoo, looking mildly annoyed. "Like I said, am I suppose to feel ashamed for liking sex? I am open about who I am and what I like. I wasn't trying to shock you or make you feel uncomfortable. If you're not interested, that's fine, we can go back to Descartes. Or if you're interested, we can still get back to Descartes. It was just a question."

"You were trying to shock me with the sex swing…" grumbles Kyungsoo, stepping back toward his side of the bed. He feels embarrassed, and somewhat guilty. Should he apologize for trying to shame him? He's so confused. There's no way he can go back to dissecting Nietzsche and Descartes right now.

He hears a soft chuckle and looks up at Jongin, who's smiling gently. "Yeah, I did…sorry about that. I just don't see people putting up their Halo or Star Wars or beer caps collection or naked girl posters when people go to their rooms, so I don't see why I should feel bad about my hobbies and cover them up. I got defensive?"

Kyungsoo nods. That's a fair enough argument. "So are you majoring to be like a sex therapist or something?"

Jongin giggles, "That'd probably be appropriate, right? But no, who wants to sit and explain to people every day that their junk isn't working because they're repressing their sexuality or can't get over their unfaithful spouse or are just terrible people? Nah, I'm doubling Accounting and Business. Boring shit, but it'll pay bills when I'm out. You?"

Kyungsoo blinks surprisingly at him, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." He takes a quick glance at the rainbow collection of phalluses above Jongin's head again. "I'm doing Pre-Med. Pretty boring too."

"You gonna look at people's junk when you grow up?" Jongin says, grinning and flashing those perfect teeth again.

Kyungsoo lets out an awkwardly loud laugh, like an old dog barking to get someone's attention. "No!" He blushes and a little giggle gets loose before he recovers. "No, I'm gonna be like...a radiologist or something. No junk handling."

They eventually go back to schoolwork, the conversation drifting naturally back to them quizzing each other. Jongin is so warm and easy to talk to if Kyungsoo ignores that he's sitting next to enough lube to fill a kiddie pool. An hour later, he notices they've already gotten about halfway through the next chapter and realizes that he's been stalling. Or maybe Jongin was. Or maybe Jongin was just being patient and/or doesn't mind reading ahead. He clears his throat when he sees Jongin stifle a yawn and scratch at his eye. "Uhhh, I didn't realize it was so late. We're all done anyway, so I should head back."

Jongin nods, scooping up his books, one leg stretching out on the bed while the other one balances on the floor so he could drop them off on his desk across the small room. Kyungsoo involuntarily looks down as Jongin's shorts ride up a bit, showing a perfect, muscular thigh, covered in light fuzz. He gulps and tosses his books into his own bag, getting up and facing Jongin awkwardly.

"If you want, we could meet at the library next week, or your place, or wherever." offers Jongin, kind eyes on Kyungsoo as he digs into his pocket for his phone.

"What's a sex swing for?" Kyungsoo blurts before his brain registers what just spilled out of his mouth. He clamps a hand over it and stares wide eyed at Jongin, as if Jongin was the one to ask.

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo for a moment before chortling as he looks over at the swing laying against the door. He tosses his phone onto his bed and pushes himself up, walking toward it. He reaches down to the widest strap with both hands and spreads it out. "This is where you'd sit..." He drops the strap and grabs the smaller loops higher up, "And this is where your feet would go. It holds you up." He fingers the horizontal band in the middle, "And this helps support your back." His voice was so soft and deep. Has it been this soft and deep? Kyungsoo feels a sweat breaking down the back of his neck.

"Generic you, of course." offers Jongin, a sheepish grin on his face.

Yeah, that's totally what Kyungsoo got from that. He's not imagining himself sitting on that contraption with Jongin fucking into him or anything. Nope.

"It's good for vertical sex, obviously, because unless you're like a UFC fighter or a two pump kinda guy, holding the other person up against the wall gets really draining really quickly."

"…Oh." offers Kyungsoo after Jongin watches him expectantly for a few moments. A+ response. "Uh…that seems handy."

"It is, actually! Not like an everyday use kind of thing, but totally worth it! Machine washable!"

Kyungsoo smiles. "You should review sex toys or something. You are like an expert on all of these things."

Jongin looks down at his nails, smiling impishly. "I have a YouTube channel, actually. That's how I got a bunch of these things. Some companies send me things for review. Like each of those over there," he swivels his torso to gesture generally at a row of dildos, "the multicolored ones? They're like $200 each! And I can't be choosing sex over food." He chuckles quietly.

The air grows tense around them. Kyungsoo has no idea what else he can offer. He shuffles his feet and looks up at Jongin again, trying to press on what should be a comfortable smile. "That's cool. Uhhh, I'll see you on Wednesday then? We can talk about where to meet next week."

"Yeah, see you then." Jongin says, holding a hand up, fingers splayed out in a quick wave.

Kyungsoo hurriedly fumbles with the door knob, stepping out and ready to stalk off for the elevators when he does a 180 and sticks his head back into the room, not meeting Jongin's eyes. "I'd be up for it, by the way. The. Uh. Thing." He's got the door slammed shut and is hightailing it down the hall before Jongin has a chance to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo stumbles for the second time over a crack in the pavement as he walks back to his dorm, eyes glued to his phone in front of him and ear buds in. He had a burning need to find Jongin's YouTube channel, and apparently that wasn't a very difficult quest. A quick search for 'sex swing reviews' brought up...way more searches than he expected, but the first one, with _over a hundred thousand_ views (how?!) turned out to be Jongin's. It seems he was popular.

Kyungsoo wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe porn. But no, Jongin reviewed it like some people reviewed video games or cell phones, albeit a little more flirtatiously with some smug smirks and suggestive eyebrow lifting. He had the swing in a heap of straps and hooks in front of him as he sat cross legged and fully clothed on a bed - which Kyungsoo now realizes is the very same bed they were sitting on earlier. Jongin introduces himself as ‘Kai’ and explains the purpose of sex swings, the price of this particular model, its weight limitations…he goes really in depth. The video is over 10 minutes long. The view changes to a door and Jongin standing in front of it. ‘INSTALLATION’ appears at the bottom of the screen and Jongin explains in his soft, smooth voice how to properly secure the swing as this is a door mount, and there are several types. Kyungsoo covers his face when Jongin climbs into the swing, a goofy grin flashing on his face as he says that maybe it could double as a small hammock — and Kyungsoo promptly trips for the third time, colliding with a girl walking in the opposite direction. He apologizes profusely and power walks away, stuffing his phone in his pocket but leaving the video running.

Jongin croons in his ear that he's been in both positions when using the swing, and highly recommends a pillow as both for comfort and sound dampening. "It's not complicated once it's set up, and it's really natural to utilize the straps and help get the right angles and leverage." Kyungsoo gulps, feeling a confusing mix of arousal and envy flare in his chest. A few minutes later, Jongin rounds out the video by thanking S&M Entertainment for providing the swing for review, and something about subscribing and commenting. It ends as Kyungsoo finally reaches his dorm, digging his keys out to check his mailbox. So he reviews sex toys. Unconventional, but it's pretty cool. It's not like he's into whips and chains or—

"Hey guys, it's Kai again!" The next video must have auto-played. "So I've been getting a lot of questions regarding fisting compared to—" Kyungsoo stuffs his hand into his pocket to turn his phone off so fast, he forgets he's holding a fistful of spam flyers and gives himself a pretty deep paper cut right in the webbing between his thumb and index finger.

Kyungsoo presses his thumb tightly against his index to put pressure on the wound and sidesteps into the elevator, mumbling his floor number to another student as he yanks his earbuds out and loops the cord neatly over his uninjured hand, fighting the warmth he feels creeping up on his cheeks.

The elevator dings and he's met with Ryeowook, the floor mom, holding a giant bag marked Trojan over one shoulder and a fistful of condoms in the other. "Safe sex, my babies!" Ryeowook sings, shoving the pile into Kyungsoo's chest and skips off to attack more prey on the floor. "Wrap it before you tap it!"

Kyungsoo sighs as he bends down to pick up a couple of fallen condoms and tries to balance the rest and his other stuff between his two hands. He wonders what Jongin would say if the condom fairy knocked on Jongin's door. Would he scoff or would he pull him in to show him the pros and cons of other condoms and how they're way more superior than the freebies? The thought brings a smile to Kyungsoo's face.

He unlocks his door and flops onto his bed. His roommate isn't back yet, and Kyungsoo is grateful for the silence so he can process. He fishes his phone out of his pocket to find new messages from Jongin.

  
 **filet_jignon:**  
you make it back safely?

 **notkyungsoo:**  
Yeah.

 **filet_jignon:**  
good  
did you like the video?

 **notkyungsoo:**  
???  
What video?

 **filet_jignon:**  
the swing video

Kyungsoo bolts upright in his bed and a high pitched whine escapes his mouth. How in the hell can he possibly know? He's about to send a half-ass 'I don't know what you're talking about, I am not a stalker' message when Jongin sends a screencap of the YouTube video, with the most recent comment underneath being:

  
          **Do Kyungsoo  7 minutes ago**  
          Sdjjjjjjjjllp;;

  
Oh fuck.

Fuck-fuck- _fuck_ you, Google, for linking account information with YouTube. Fuck his life. Fuck his phone. Fuck his pockets.

 **notkyungsoo:**  
That wasn't me.

Jongin sends a sticker of a judgemental Brown Bear with his eyebrows raised.

 **notkyungsoo:**  
I had my phone in my pocket and I guess it was on and it accidentally posted?

 **filet_jignon:**  
does your phone always search for sex swing reviews when its left unattended?

 **notkyungsoo:**  
You're not funny........  
I meant I didn't mean to leave a comment.

 **filet_jignon:**  
my brilliant powers of deduction have gathered that dear watson

 **notkyungsoo:**  
I was just curious!

 **filet_jignon:**  
i wasnt judging just asking your opinion

Jongin sends a sticker of Brown Bear making finger guns at the viewer and winking.

 **notkyungsoo:**  
It was very educational.  
And...professional?

 **filet_jignon:**  
thats it?

 **notkyungsoo:**  
What else?

 **filet_jignon:**  
nothing i guess  
btw you top/bottom?

 **notkyungsoo:**  
WHY???

 **filet_jignon:**  
were you joking earlier or did i misunderstand what you shouted at me before you ran away  
fine either way just wanted to be on the same page

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut and takes a couple of deep breaths. He's not at all used to Jongin's particular brand of directness. Shit, he was still awkwardly referring to his dick as ‘my peen’ in embarrassed whispers up until maybe a couple of months ago. He opens his eyes and looks down at his fingers waiting against the screen, at Jongin's last message. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

 **notkyungsoo:**  
Uh bottom?

 **filet_jignon:**  
are you asking me?

 **notkyungsoo:**  
No you ass, I've only ever bottomed.

Jongin sends a sticker of a scandalized Brown Bear with its hand over its mouth. He must really like Brown Bear.

 **filet_jignon:**  
so is that your preference or

 **notkyungsoo:**  
I guess? The guy I was with had some issues so that's all we did.

 **filet_jignon:**  
hmmmmmmm that sounds like a really juicy story that i wanna hear later  
i just wanted to know so i could adjust the swing height accordingly  
since you seem so fascinated with it

Oh. _OH_. Kyungsoo feels his scalp tingling. Oh, Jongin was offering…swing sex…on the sex swing… Kyungsoo thinks he might be short circuiting. This is too much for one day.

 **notkyungsoo:**  
I was not.  
It was purely academic curiousity.

 **filet_jignon:**  
of course  
if your pockets want another video to watch i recommend the fleshlights btw, tehyre my most popular

Kyungsoo considers blocking him. Smug hot bastard. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo is pinching at the webbing between his fingers to fight the urge to cover his face or run his fingers through his hair. He woke up an hour early after only two and a half hours of sleep so he could look decent for Philosophy today, and he didn't do all of that just to leave a big red imprint on his cheek or mess up his hair. Except he was nervous. Really nervous. It didn't really hit him until a minute ago that maybe Jongin was just joking or pranking him or changed his mind. They haven't talked at all yesterday. He's about to say fuck it and bail when Jongin steps into the room, looking like a wet dream in a soft pink sweater and ripped jeans, and walks to his desk behind Kyungsoo's. Their eyes meet, and Jongin flashes a picture perfect toothy grin at him. "G'morning!" he chirps, tapping Kyungsoo gently on the shoulder with his water bottle as he passes, then folding himself into his seat. "Good morning," replies Kyungsoo over his shoulder.

"Did you do your homework?" Jongin asks softly in a sing-song voice, as the class starts filling up.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo replies, rolling his eyes a bit, "you're really good at reviewing things. I learned a lot." He really did. He stayed up all night logged out of YouTube on his phone so he could bingewatch Jongin's reviews, and now he knows way more than he ever thought he would about FleshJacks, silk ropes, edible body paint, and even glass dildos. He fiddles with the hem of his sweater and finally making himself turn sideways to look at him.

Jongin giggles and leans forward, dropping his voice to a whisper, "I meant for class. Like actual homework."

In a past life, Kyungsoo must have been a real asshole who swirled people's toothbrushes in toilets or didn't tip waiters or something. That's the only explanation. Damn you, past self.

"Oh." Kyungsoo says, looking down at Jongin's desk and tries to wish away the warmth he feels growing across his cheeks. "Uhh…"

"It's okay, it was really short. You can copy off mine really quick." Jongin says, biting his lip to fight a huge grin.

"Thanks…" Kyungsoo mumbles, reaching forward to grab the sheet of paper.

"You're really cute when you're flustered." Jongin whispers as Kyungsoo turns back around to his desk. Kyungsoo tries to save that comment for later to process as he quickly scribbles down his copy, but he can feel the bubble of schoolgirl giddiness working its way into a goofy grin on his face. At least Jongin can't see it, or he might just die right here.

The teacher arrives just as Kyungsoo's finished and passes Jongin's paper back to him with a hasty "thanks". Class starts, but Kyungsoo doesn't hear anything about The Cave. Would Jongin just ask him back to his room? How is he suppose to lock this down? Should he ask him? Jongin should notice that he took extra effort to look good today, right? This is his ' _I am approachable'_ outfit: a newer forest green sweater and skinny jeans, compared to his usual all-black 'Hitman's Casual Friday' style.

Class ends and he slowly starts putting away his books, hoping that maybe in another past life, past!Kyungsoo gave his life to save children from a burning orphanage or something so Jongin will approach him.

"Hey."

Yes! Thank you, past!Kyungsoo.

Jongin's already standing with his bag slung over his left shoulder. Kyungsoo pushes himself out of his seat and rests his bag on the desk. "Yeah?" He hoped that didn't sound too anxious.

"When do you want to study for the exam Friday?"

 _Nobody cares_ about the Friday exam. Nobody named Kyungsoo anyway.

"Uh…" Kyungsoo tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice, "We can do that today if that works? When are you free?"

"We can meet when you're out of lab, I'll be done with classes by then. Where do you wanna meet?" This feels like a loaded question. Jongin asks it so innocently. Is it a test? What is he supp—

"How did you know I have lab?" Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin smiles and points toward Kyungsoo's backpack. "You have your schedule printed _right there_."

"Oh." Kyungsoo offers, looking down at it sticking out of the side pocket. He glances back at Jongin. "…Nosy."

Jongin raises an eyebrow, and Kyungsoo is acutely aware that it was definitely him who went hunting for Jongin's life online. Jongin snorts and shrugs his free shoulder, "I wanted to know if I had any other classes with the guy with the dreamy lips."

Kyungsoo takes a second too late to process and can't stop the huge grin from sprouting, so he looks down again at his bag, thumbing the shoulder strap. He's about to reply, but Jongin talks first.

"We can meet in my room if you want…" Jongin's voice has dropped lower, breathy and suggestive, and Kyungsoo looks up to find a very sexy smirk on Jongin's lips.

"Yea—" Kyungsoo tries to reply in the same tone a little too quickly, but his mouth had gone dry, resulting in the word ending too abruptly, sounding too curt. He swallows and clears his throat. "Uh, yes. I want to."

They arrange to meet several hours later. Kyungsoo was way too distracted in lab that he ended up doing his calculations all wrong and got his percent recovery rate completely off, much to the ire of his lab partner. He debates between showing up early as Jongin's dorm is right next to his building or heading across campus to his dorm to change and get his shit together. He finds himself in front of Jongin's door, fist poised to knock, and wonders absently if his dick taking full charge of his brain is a permanent change or if it'll wear off once he finally gets laid.

He knocks, and finds Jongin toweling off his hair, a couple droplets of water still clinging to his golden skin, and Kyungsoo's eyes follow one as it runs down Jongin's toned stomach to end in the waistband of his shorts. He coughs and walks in as Jongin steps back, dropping his bag by the bed and crouching down to dig out his books.

"Hey, sorry, I thought you weren't gonna be here til later. Just got back from practice and I needed a shower." Jongin says, his words contrasting with the smug little smirk on his face as he continues toweling through his hair.

Kyungsoo sits gingerly on the edge of the bed, folding his hands neatly over his books in his lap. He can see the row of lube in his periphery, and looks up at Jongin, "Uhh…where did you want to start?"

Jongin swipes the towel over his chest and tosses it into a hamper in the corner before tugging on a grey t-shirt with "Get in loser, we're going hunting" on it. Kyungsoo doesn't get the reference, but he misses the perfect skin already. Jongin steps toward him, grabs the books, and moves them to his nightstand, right in front of the lube. He climbs up onto the bed past Kyungsoo and walks over to where he sat last time, plopping himself down and folding his hands together to rest behind his head. "I wanna know more about this ex."

"…What about him?" Kyungsoo asks. What did he even tell Jongin? Just that he had an ex?

"How many guys have you been with?"

"Two…does that matter?" Was this an interview?

"Yes. Boyfriends both times?" Jongin really was one nosy fucker.

"No, first was boyfriend, second was just some guy."

"Hmmmmm…" Jongin says, looking up at his ceiling and Kyungsoo has no idea what that means. "So tell me about the ex with the problems then."

"…Why, exactly?"

"I wanna know more about you."

"I don't know." Kyungsoo says, kicking his shoes off so he can fold them under him on the bed. He turns his body toward Jongin. "There's not much to it. It's not a juicy story. We've known each other since middle school. We dated, and he had some ideas about what it means as a man to be a top versus a bottom."

"What about you?"

Kyungsoo shrugs, "What about me? I was in a long term relationship and sex opened up as an option, but there was just one option so I took it. It sounds dumb now, but I was a kid and just really wanted to see what sex was all about. It was still good."

"So why'd you break up then, if everything was so good?" Jongin crosses one leg over the other, resting one foot on the opposite knee and bouncing his leg lightly.

Kyungsoo felt a little twinge of embarrassment at the memory of him and Hyunsik. There wasn't even a fight. He just accepted it and tried to move on, only to find that it didn't burn as much as a first love should have. "Prom and graduation were coming up, and he wasn't going to come out to his family, so he was going to try to date a girl. He said he didn't want to cheat on me, and he wanted to give it an honest try." Kyungsoo shrugged, pulled his knees up, feet planted on the bed, and wrapped his arms around his legs, looking expectantly at Jongin.

"Are you always so passive?" Jongin asks, tilting his head to the side.

"I am not!"

"You just took it when he said it was only going to be him fucking you. You just took it when he broke up with you to try to 'go straight'. Maybe all of it is what you want too, but it doesn't sound like you got to put in an opinion. Do you actually want to be here right now, or was it just because I asked and you can't say no?" Jongin's voice is steady and gentle, like he's talking to a lost kid.

Kyungsoo wonders if he should feel offended or touched that Jongin seemingly cares about his past experiences. "Like I said," he says, voice soft but sure, "that was a while ago. I was a kid. I want to be here."

Jongin holds his hand up, like a challenge. "Prove it."

"What? How? I'm here, aren't I?"

Jongin pushes himself upright and leans against the wall, pose mirroring Kyungsoo's. "You look at me like you want me to ravage you. You dress up all pretty for me. But you're either playing coy or you're just doing what's expected of you because I asked if you're willing to fuck, and I don't know which one it is. This isn't just about me getting off. I want it to be fun for everyone involved. I want a willing and active partner, and you can't even tell me what you want. But I definitely can't do it for you."

Kyungsoo feels cornered, like when he was chosen to read the class's speech to the entire school in fifth grade or when his mom asked him where the blue streaks on the back bumper of the family's Accord came from. He wants to shrink away, but he doesn't want to leave this. He wants to go back to Jongin's flirty faces and teasing, not getting called out on if he's a pushover or not. "No, I _want_ to be here," he repeats.

Jongin furrows his brows, looking doubtful, but says nothing. Kyungsoo feels a tight ball of anxiety in his chest as he tries to think of how he is suppose to prove that no, this is what he really wants. This is, in fact, all he's thought about for the last two days. He looks over Jongin's face and his gaze snags on Jongin's mouth, teeth currently worrying his bottom lip. It stops and he looks back up to see Jongin looking at him.

"If you want something, then tell me or come and get it. Otherwise, I'm fine actually studying or we can watch some FMA or you can leave. Just _decide_."

Kyungsoo lets the words settle. He has to prove himself. He rocks onto his knees and leans forward, pausing a breath away from Jongin's face as Jongin continues to stare at him. Study him. Kyungsoo exhales, closes his eyes, and closes the distance, pressing his lips to Jongin's.

Jongin kisses back, but keeps his hands to his side and does not try to deepen the kiss, letting Kyungsoo decide the pace. Kyungsoo brings his hands up to cradle Jongin's face and feels the stubble on his chin rough against the pad of Kyungsoo's thumb, the raised skin of a mole on Jongin's nape along his hairline. He gasps softly as he feels Jongin rest his hands on his waist, kneading small circles over his sweater.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and backs away a minute later, just enough to whisper, "I wanna suck you off." He tries to lean forward but is held in place by Jongin's hands.

"We don't have to do anything today. This is nice." Jongin gives him a reassuring squeeze on the waist, but Kyungsoo shakes his head. "You wanted me to tell you, didn't you? I'm telling you."

Jongin's eyes darken, his grip unconsciously tightening. "Tell me again," he breathes out.

Seeing the arousal apparent in Jongin's face spurs Kyungsoo on. He drops one hand down to Jongin's chest and slides it down the thin material until his fingertips feel the waistband of Jongin's shorts under the t-shirt, stopping just shy of bumping into the growing tent there. He sees Jongin's Adam's apple bob as he swallows, staring intently at Kyungsoo. "I want to make you cum with my mouth," whispers Kyungsoo as he lowers his hand over the bulge, giving it a gentle squeeze and smiling at Jongin's gasp. "Can I?"

Jongin takes in a deep breath and lets out a shaky exhale. "Okay…" he surrenders. He pulls Kyungsoo toward him and kisses him deeply this time, sucking Kyungsoo's lower lip into his mouth and biting down on it gently as Kyungsoo rubs his palm up and down the hardening length. Their kisses grow messier until they break apart so Jongin can pull the sweater over Kyungsoo's head, taking his undershirt with him and leaving bare skin in its place. Jongin's fingers trail fire down Kyungsoo's back and sides as he returns his hands to Kyungsoo's waist, his thumbs pressing into his hipbones.

Kyungsoo does not want slow and gentle right now. He's not a fragile little baby bird. He grips the waistband of Jongin's shorts with both hands and tugs. Jongin lifts his hips to help, but it ends up snagging on his erection and slingshots it forward, making an lewd slap against his stomach. Jongin lets out a surprised "ah" that turns into a loud moan as Kyungsoo quickly leans down and takes him into his mouth.

He's big, Kyungsoo's gleeful to discover, but one thing Kyungsoo is confident in is his ability to give some good head. Friction stopped him about a third of the way down the shaft, but he bobs, opening his mouth wider every time he reaches the fat head and allowing some saliva to trickle out and down.

"Oh fuck, Soo…" moans Jongin as Kyungsoo works his way down deep enough that the tip of his cock is touching the back of Kyungsoo's throat. Kyungsoo feels Jongin's fingers brush over his ears and down the back of his head, fluttering over his nape and resting on Kyungsoo's shoulders, rubbing anxiously.

Kyungsoo inhales and pushes forward, sliding Jongin's cock slowly into his throat, working up and down to ease it in. He comes up for air just after Jongin lets out a sigh and dives back down. He gags a bit and backs up, hollowing his cheeks as he rolls his tongue over the head, steadying himself as he glances up at Jongin's face. Jongin's head is tilted back, lips parted and eyes closed. A beautiful flush on his tan skin. Kyungsoo takes another breath and slides back down, stopping only when his nose finally nuzzles against skin. He braces himself with his hands on Jongin's thighs, feeling the strong muscles flex underneath his palms as he moves up and down the shaft. 

"Fuck, your mouth feels amazing," breathes out Jongin, unconsciously pushing and pulling at Kyungsoo's shoulders to the rhythm of Kyungsoo's motions as he stares down at him. It's not enough to gag him, but the movement is sexy and Kyungsoo swallows hard around Jongin's cock, eliciting a groan, "Been wanting to feel your lips on me since first day of class. _Shit_."

Jongin drops one of his hands from Kyungsoo's shoulders and cups his chin, lifting him up off of his cock. Kyungsoo looks at him in confusion, and the sight of his big, round eyes and wet, swollen lips with a string of saliva and precum leading to Jongin's glistening cock is too much for Jongin. He presses a sloppy kiss to Kyungsoo's lips, pushes him down onto his side, and lays down parallel to him, head facing Kyungsoo's feet as his fingers quickly undo Kyungsoo's jeans and roughly pushing them down to mid thigh before the tight material refuses to budge further. Jongin swipes his tongue messily over his lips and inhales Kyungsoo all the way down to the base in one go.

Kyungsoo cries out at the sudden hot spiral of pleasure, momentarily confused on what to do when he refocuses and sees Jongin's length inches from his face, dripping a small pool of precum into the sheets. He fists the base of the shaft, jerking it in short motions as he digs his tongue into the slit and wraps his lips back on the crown. Jongin moans loudly around his dick, the vibrations making Kyungsoo break suction as his mouth goes slack. He tries to open his legs wider, but the jeans have him locked in place. Jongin reaches around to grab his ass with both hands, squeezing and pulling him forward rhythmically to fuck into Jongin's mouth as he increases the pace. 

"Jongin—, I—, Wait!" Kyungsoo gasps out, but Jongin chuckles around him, causing bursts of vibrations to shoot down his cock. It feels so hot and soft and wet and he tries to go rigid and focus on something else, but it seems to only urge Jongin further. He tilts his head up, and the angle is much easier now as he takes Jongin's whole length back down his throat, swallowing around it. Jongin's hips involuntarily jerk forward as his head snaps back, a gasp turning into a soft giggle escapes his mouth before he sucks Kyungsoo back down.

It's a game, Kyungsoo realizes. A constant feedback loop of pleasure and a battle to see who can stay focused. The pressure has his body feeling hot all over, and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold out, but he's determined to win this. Another inhale and he relaxes his throat again, taking Jongin down slowly and turning his head as he swallows. He hears Jongin hiss and then his cock is twitching as he cums down Kyungsoo's throat with a long, drawn out moan. Jongin gives kittenish licks around the head of his dick as he rides out his orgasm, and Kyungsoo beams smugly at the victory.

The victory is short-lived though, as Jongin recovers and pushes Kyungsoo's hips so he lays flat on his back. Jongin flattens his tongue against Kyungsoo's balls and drags it up the underside of his shaft, swirling over the head and sinking straight down. His cheeks hollow as he bobs rapidly up and down, suction intensifying.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Kyungsoo chants, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he feels Jongin's finger trace roughly around his nipple. He cums with a shout when Jongin pinches the puckered flesh, his cock spasming into Jongin's mouth as he slows down to help him with the sensitivity. It's not until Kyungsoo opens his eyes that Jongin pulls off of him with a clean pop, licking his lips and reorienting his body to plop down next to Kyungsoo.

"That was awesome," Jongin says a couple of minutes later, still naked and basking as he looks over at Kyungsoo. "You okay?"

Kyungsoo laughs gruffly, his voice hoarse. "I'm great." His jeans and briefs are still around his thighs, and Jongin's saliva was cooling on his softening penis, which is starting to feel exposed and uncomfortable. Is he suppose to get up and leave? Should they study right now? He doesn't want to move and break the bubble.

"Mm, I don't wanna study. You want to hang and play video games or something? I got a PS4." Jongin says, hooking his shorts with his toes and tossing them into the air, catching them with one hand and pulling them on. He leaves his shirt off though, and leans over, poking Kyungsoo in the dick with his finger.

"Ah, don't!" Kyungsoo laughs, swatting Jongin's hand away and lifting his hips to pull his own pants back up. He sits up to put his sweater back on, but Jongin moves it just out of reach, smirking playfully. Kyungsoo smacks Jongin's arm lightly, grinning and waving his hand toward the sweater. "Give me, it's cold in here."

Jongin acquiesces and reaches out to hold him gently by the chin after Kyungsoo's poked his head out of the sweater. Kyungsoo feels Jongin's thumb press into his lower lip, and looks expectantly at him. The touch was tender and out of place. "Your lips make a heart when you smile. It's so pretty." Jongin says, looking Kyungsoo in the eyes before dropping his hand back down.

Kyungsoo smiles at the compliment, mumbling out a "thanks" and rubbing his nape with his hand. He's about to accept Jongin's offer when his phone goes off. Chanyeol's ringtone. His eyes widen. "Oh shit!" he exclaims at Jongin, "Ohhh shit, I totally forgot I was suppose—" he hangs over the side of the bed and digs his phone out of his backpack. 'Annoying Giraffe' was still calling, with a picture of Chanyeol covering his nipples with his fingers over his t-shirt and making an exaggeratedly sleazy face as the background. Kyungsoo swipes at the screen and hurriedly answers. "I'm so sorry I totally forgot— Are you still there? …I'm in Haeundae Hall. …Uhh…" He looks at Jongin to find him listening attentively. Nosy fucker. Jongin smiles and flaps his hand at him, mouthing "Go, go".

"Yeah, I can be there in like ten minutes. I'm so sorry. Alright, see you." Kyungsoo lowers the phone and looks at Jongin again. "I'm sorry, I had practice today and completely forgot—"

"Kyungsoo, it's fine, just go. Message me when you get there so I know you made it."

Kyungsoo is still sluggish and lazy from the best orgasm he's had in...at least a few months, maybe a year, but he finally manages to get his shoes back on and sling his backpack over his shoulder. Jongin's got the door open for him and he stands in the doorway awkwardly. Jongin shoves him with no force behind it. "Go," he chuckles, "I need to edit a video and get it ready for uploading anyway." They say their goodbyes and Kyungsoo quickly rushes off toward practice, replaying the earlier events over in his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

_This will be fun, Soo._

Five words, five single syllable words, and this is how Kyungsoo finds himself laying stark naked on Jongin's bed on a Sunday night with Jongin sitting in front of him wearing nothing but a shit-eating grin.

Jongin rips a little foil packet open with his teeth, takes the condom out and rolls it down over the tip of Kyungsoo's cock. He leans forward and uses his mouth to roll it the rest of the way, moving up and down and pressing his tongue into the spongy head a couple of times, eliciting a low moan from Kyungsoo before he sits back and smiles proudly at him.

Kyungsoo sighs and stares up at the ceiling. Why did he agree to this?

"Here," Jongin says, pushing a gigantic bottle of lube his direction. "You don't need a lot." He can't keep the excitement out of his voice, and Kyungsoo scowls at him. Jongin stays unfazed and grins widely.

Kyungsoo looks back at his left hand, turning the canister toward him again. He lets out another sigh and holds his right hand out toward Jongin. "Lube me."

_"I'll give you a really nice present." Jongin had said._

_"Is it your dick?" Kyungsoo had replied._

_"Mm, maybe." Jongin waggled his brows, smirking._

Kyungsoo tries closing his hand over the dollop of lube, hoping to warm it up, but it's not really doing anything, so he just slathers it over his dick and scowls again at the coolness. Jongin tosses him a small towel and he quickly wipes his hand over it. He looks up at Jongin once more, watching him watch Kyungsoo like he was the first present he gets to open on Christmas morning. Kyungsoo transfers the tube over to his right hand and aims, pressing it slowly against his dick.

The soft material opens, engulfing his length. Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan as he pushes smoothly all the way inside the tube. He tilts it so he can see better. Yep, that's his dick inside a fake asshole inside a fake flashlight. After a few moments, he finally lifts it up and starts pumping it up and down, keeping his eyes on his dick disappearing into the tube, the pink, fleshy silicone suctioning gently around it. Another surprised moan escapes his lips.

"You can tighten the cap if you want to increase the pressure," Jongin breathes out, eyes fixed on Kyungsoo's movements. He can't seem to decide which position is best and keeps alternating between leaning back to take everything in or scooting up close to Kyungsoo so he can see overhead. Nosy fucker.

"S'fine…" Kyungsoo rasps, his breathing getting deeper. He changes to longer strokes and looks up at Jongin watching him.

"Let me see your ass. Lift your legs up." Jongin says, eyeing Kyungsoo hungrily, not even giving him time to move before he grabs him by the backs of his knees and folds his legs up. He sticks his feet under Kyungsoo's knees, his long legs holding Kyungsoo in place. His dick is wagging between his legs from the movement. Kyungsoo notices. "You're leaking."

"I'm turned on as fuck." Jongin answers, shoving his hands under Kyungsoo's ass cheeks to spread them open, lifting him slightly. " _Fuck me_ , that's a pretty hole."

"All yours," Kyungsoo breathes out, fluttering his eyes shut as his hand speeds up. "Come and get it."

"Not our deal," Jongin chides.

Right. The Deal. In retrospect, Kyungsoo supposes he could've just said no. But he knows as much as Jongin knows that it's just his nerves, not lack of interest. He fucks Jongin first, at least once, and then Jongin will throw him on that sex swing and fuck him so good, he'll forget his own name. Or at least that's what Jongin has promised.

Kyungsoo jerks in surprise when he feels something cold and wet against his hole. Jongin circles it with his finger, pressing in slightly, his other hand keeping Kyungsoo's ass spread open. Kyungsoo whimpers at the look on Jongin's face, intense and focused. He gasps loudly when Jongin slides the finger in, thrusting gently.

Jongin scrunches his brows and pushes another finger in beside the first, smirking and looking up at Kyungsoo as it goes in smoothly. "Somebody's been playing with himself…" he singsongs.

"Not my fault you won't fuck me." Kyungsoo breathes out, closing his eyes again. He tries to rock his hips down to force them deeper.

"That's my line." Jongin answers, watching Kyungsoo ride his fingers. He taps the side of the toy, and Kyungsoo can feel the dulled vibration from it. "Keep going."

Kyungsoo's forgotten all about the Fleshjack since he felt Jongin's touch. He resumes jerking himself off with it, moaning loudly. There are too many things going at once. "Ohh fuck, this is too much..."

"Slow down then, but don't stop." Jongin says, and Kyungsoo feels him press another finger in slowly. He obliges, sliding the barrel up and down slowly over his length.

"Does it feel good, Soo?" Jongin growls, receiving a drawn out moan in response. He crooks his fingers, rubbing them in tight, slow circles directly over Kyungsoo's prostate. Kyungsoo shuts his eyes tight, gasping from the multiple points of stimulation. "Imagine how much better it would be if I were riding you. Should we stick a vibrator up your ass while you're fucking me?" Kyungsoo groans and moves his hand faster. "Answer me, Soo."

"Yesss, ohmygod…" Kyungsoo hisses out, the images and the sensations building the pressure up so fast, he can feel tears leaking out of his eyes. Jongin thrusts his fingers in and out of Kyungsoo's hole quickly, matching his pace, and bringing his other hand up to palm Kyungsoo's balls, rolling them gently in his hand and that sends Kyungsoo over the edge with a choked off cry, vision going white. He feels Jongin's hand over his, moving the tube slowly up and down, Jongin's fingers twisting in and out of him at a leisurely pace until Kyungsoo twitches from the sensitivity.

Jongin pulls his fingers out, and Kyungsoo feels his breath against his face a second before Jongin presses a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm gonna pull it off now, okay?" Kyungsoo nods weakly, still panting and feeling boneless and satisfied. He jerks as Jongin slowly pulls the toy off, his dick oversensitized. Jongin tugs the condom off of him, ties it off, and throws it toward the waste bin. Kyungsoo finally manages to open his eyes and watch. He hadn't expected Jongin to take care of him like this. While it's unfamiliar, it's definitely not unwelcome. Jongin hands him the towel from earlier to wipe off, and Kyungsoo notices that Jongin still has a raging boner, precum leaking all the way down the length and shining.

"Bring that here," Kyungsoo rasps, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Jongin's cock. It's rock hard. He gives it a slow squeeze and swipes at the pearl of precum that forms, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on his finger.

Jongin hums, getting up on his knees and straddling Kyungsoo's chest. "I'm so turned on right now, I'm not gonna last long…"

"Come fuck my mouth," Kyungsoo says, resting a hand behind Jongin's thigh. "I'm too drained to move."

Jongin grabs his own length, jerking it a couple of times and squeezes, wringing out another fat drop. He scoots forward and paints it onto Kyungsoo's parted lips, sighing contently. Kyungsoo opens wider, and Jongin feeds his dick into Kyungsoo's mouth with a soft moan. He begins rolling his hips slowly, hissing in pleasure as he watches the contrast between Kyungsoo's plump, soft, pink lips around his darker purple cock. He doesn't push in all the way, keeping it easy for Kyungsoo to take. Jongin strokes his fingers over Kyungsoo's cheekbone, along his jawline, and pressing in where his cheeks hollow, feeling his own hardness slide back and forth through the other side. He moans.

"I'm close…" Jongin warns.

Kyungsoo pulls him closer, and Jongin slows to a stop as he touches the back of his throat to avoid gagging him. Kyungsoo relaxes and pulls him in more. "Ohh, fuck…" Jongin whispers, and Kyungsoo can feel him swelling even more, can taste the salt. He swallows around Jongin's member, and it pulses as Jongin cums deep down his throat with a weak groan, hand tangled in Kyungsoo's hair. He's panting, borderline gasping, as he slowly pulls out and lays down next to him. Kyungsoo swallows his release and turns onto his side to face him. Jongin's chest is still rising and falling rapidly. "You're hard again," he observes, looking down Kyungsoo's body.

"Let it go down," Kyungsoo mumbles groggily. "I gotta get back to my dorm, and I'll pass out half way if I cum again."

Jongin nods absently, one hand covering his face as he tries to steady his breathing. They talk about inane things, skipping through topics until Kyungsoo realizes it's been over half an hour. He reluctantly pushes himself up and rolls off the bed, looking around for his clothes and lazily pulling them back on. He looks up as he's zipping up his jeans when he sees Jongin poking around his sex toy shelves, clad in a pair of navy blue boxers. Jongin makes a small, triumphant "a-ha!" and pulls a black box from one of the shelves, walking over and dumping it into Kyungsoo's backpack. He sits back down on the bed and pulls open his nightstand drawer, pushing things around. He pulls out a couple of bottles and throws them into Kyungsoo's bag too.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asks, making his way toward him.

"I promised you a present," Jongin reminds him, handing him the bag. "Open it when you get back to your room."

Kyungsoo arches a suspicious brow but says nothing. He pulls the backpack on and they walk toward the door together, which Jongin opens for him as he turns around to face him. Jongin smiles and butts his head gently against Kyungsoo's. "That was fun, huh?"

Kyungsoo's confused by the feeling of disappointment in his stomach, but brushes it off, smiling back and swatting at Jongin halfheartedly. "I guess it wasn't that bad," he says, turning and walking away. "See you tomorrow."

"Text me when you get there," Jongin says as always. Kyungsoo nods and heads toward the elevators.

Jongdae is in the common room playing poker when he gets back, so Kyungsoo hurries into their room, sitting down on his bed and opening his backpack. The box is heavier, and Kyungsoo pries open the cardboard anxiously. His eyes widen and he blushes, closing it quickly and digging through his backpack to see what else Jongin threw in there. He finds them under his books  - they did study first before Jongin got bored and dragged Kyungsoo over to show off his collection of sex toys, which led them somehow to Jongin convincing him to trying one out. It's two bottles, one in a spray bottle labeled "Toy Cleaner" and the other as "Water-Based Anal Lubricant". He hears a key slide into the door lock and panics, throwing everything back into his backpack and flinging it across the room under his desk just as Jongdae walks in and nods at him, flopping down onto his own bed.

Kyungsoo pulls out his phone and opens his chat with Jongin.

 **notkyungsoo** :  
A dildo?????

 **filet_jignon** :  
made it back safely?  
you're welcome

 **notkyungsoo** :  
Why do I have a giant dildo in my bag??????

 **filet_jignon** :  
becauase you earned it ;)  
and aww im flattered~

 **notkyungsoo** :  
Why?

 **filet_jignon** :  
thats brand new btw, unused  
i threw condoms, toy cleaner, and lube in there too btw  
because its MY dick

 **notkyungsoo** :  
What?

 **filet_jignon** :  
not my balls though i think those are generic balls since that's the base  
which is kind of weird when you think about it, like some random balls for a custom dick  
but i guess some people have small balls and they need to make sure quality and it can stand on its own

 **notkyungsoo** :  
...

 **filet_jignon** :  
,,,

 **notkyungsoo** :  
Do you do porn too?  Why do you have your own dildo?

 **filet_jignon** :  
are you judgey about porn too?  
my porn name would be kai kororo  
that sounds so badass

 **notkyungsoo** :  
No.  
You're not funny.  
And that's an awful name.  It sounds like a Pokemon.

 **filet_jignon** :  
im hilarious  
and a store wanted me to review their custom dildo service so I got to go through the process of making the mold and customizing  
its really fancy actually  
dual layer with platinum grade silicone on outside  
also has a suction cup

 **notkyungsoo** :  
Jongin, I have no clue what that even means.

 **filet_jignon** :  
you'll see  
take pics for me when you do ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

"You have me saved as 'Nosy Motherfucker' on your phone?" Jongin exclaimed, peeking over Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo quickly hits the home button and powers his phone off, glancing behind him. "You're really earning that name."

"I have never and will never fuck a mother in my entire life," Jongin huffs. "I am offended."

"I'm not calling you Fatherfucker. It sounds like a mobster or a Norse god or something."

Jongin ponders this and beams, "I'd be okay with that actually."

"No!"

Jongin huffs and pulls out his phone. "Fine, I'm changing you on mine then." He swipes the screen and taps around.

"What do you have me as now?"

Jongin turns the phone to him. 'Sooshi' is on the screen above his phone number before Jongin turns it back and types. He bites his lip in thought as he scrolls down several times before finding what he was looking for, tapping it, and then smirking up at Kyungsoo.

"…And now?"

"For me to know," Jongin says, mischief in his eyes. "It was so cute before."

"What's with you and food anyway? 'Filet Jignon'? 'Sooshi'?"

"Um, because it's funny!"

Kyungsoo grabs at Jongin's phone. "Lemme see." Jongin gives it up easily. 'Thirsty Bitch' followed by a sushi emoji is what it reads now. Kyungsoo glowers at his chuckling.

"You can change it if you want."

Kyungsoo stares at the words for a moment, then up at Jongin, looking soft and delicious in a thick white hoodie and ripped skinny jeans, and can feel his mouth watering already. Well, if the shoe fits… He rolls his eyes and hands the phone back to Jongin. "Whatever, it's your phone. Do what you want."

" _Soo_ …" Jongin whines, pouting at him. "Are you mad?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo says with no heat, and he cracks a smile at Jongin's facial expression. He can't help himself. Jongin is too fucking cute.

"Oh," Jongin says, looking visibly relieved. "Well then," he narrows his eyes, looking smug and leaning forward against his desk. "Have you used it yet?"

Kyungsoo reddens, and luckily is saved by the teacher shutting the door behind her and walking up to the front of the class. He throws Jongin a coquettish shrug in response and turns back to his desk.

—

"Kyungsoo-yah!" shouts a familiar voice, and Kyungsoo jumps a bit, scanning the crowded cafeteria for the source. He sees Jongin waving enthusiastically from a table near the exit and walks over. Jongin pats the seat next to his. "Sit! I never see you in here."

Kyungsoo glances awkwardly at the guy sitting on Jongin's other side. He's beautiful, and kind of resembles Jongin if just a little more delicate where Jongin has sharper, broader lines. If his long blonde hair matched Jongin's darker brown, they'd look a lot like brothers. "I usually eat later."

Jongin grabs him by his shirt sleeve and directs him to the table. Kyungsoo follows obediently, not knowing where to look or what to say, so he fiddles with his soda bottle.

"This is Do Kyungsoo. He's in my Philosophy class." Jongin says as he spears another bite. "And this is Lee Taemin. He's my pain in the ass."

Taemin sneers at Jongin, looking exaggeratedly unamused. He turns to Kyungsoo, scanning over the features of his face with curiosity, "I'm unfortunately this idiot's best friend, and feeling _so loved_ right now. Thanks, Jonginnie."

Kyungsoo feels like he's intruding on something. He tries to ignore the heavy weight in his chest at their apparent closeness, and Jongin introducing him as just another classmate. He feels woefully out of place. "I was actually just gonna eat this on my way to my next class…" 

"No, please stay," says Taemin, gathering up the last of his fries and stuffing them into Jongin's mouth. "I gotta go, and he'll be all whiny if he has to eat alone. Gimme keys. I think I can get at least a good hour worth of sleep in."

Jongin chews messily as he produces his keys from his backpack, not even looking as he hands them to Taemin. "Check my mail for me." Clearly something routine, and Kyungsoo tries to suppress the flare of jealousy and burning curiosity as to why Taemin is going to Jongin's room to sleep.

Taemin finishes gathering up his trash and bids them goodbye - Kyungsoo with a friendly wave and an odd, intrigued look, Jongin by tugging on his ear, provoking Jongin to try to bite at his fingers. Kyungsoo thinks he definitely would have preferred eating alone outside of his A&P lab to witnessing all of this.

They eat in relative silence for a bit, the loud chatter of the cafeteria superficially masking the awkward tension Kyungsoo feels. Jongin does not seem to notice, licking the hot sauce off of his thumb with gusto and chasing it with his soda.

"So why is he—"

"Are you gon—"

Jongin chuckles at their overlap and motions for Kyungsoo to go ahead. Kyungsoo shakes his head, signaling back for Jongin to speak as he stuffs a large bite of rice into his mouth. Jongin smiles, oblivious. "Are you gonna do summer classes?"

Kyungsoo chews slowly, waiting for the disappointment to sink away. "Uh yeah, probably." He can hear the sullenness in his voice and tries to smile back. He manages a halfhearted one. "Pre-med is rough. I'll probably be in summer classes every year."

Jongin nods sympathetically. "What'd you want to ask?"

"Nothing," Kyungsoo blurts out.

As if Jongin would ever let anything go. "Who's 'he'? Taemin? Why is he what?"

Kyungsoo sighs. "I was just curious, it's not like..." He realizes he's making this sound like an even bigger deal by dragging it out. "Uh, I was just wondering why he was sleeping in your room. I thought you didn't have roommates?" he finishes lamely.

"Oh," Jongin says, and Kyungsoo's heart twinges at the beautiful grin that spreads across Jongin's face. "He does that sometimes. My dorm's right by the cafeteria and his next class doesn't start until two and it's nearby." He shrugs and watches Kyungsoo, looking contemplative.

"…Oh."

"I haven't told him anything about you, so don't worry. And I tell him everything," Jongin offers, making a sealed lips motion, and Kyungsoo wallows even further. Right, he reminds himself, because they're just hooking up. In secret. Casually. And Jongin apparently just gives out $300 anatomically accurate dildos of his dick to all his hookups who don't mean anything to him. Kyungsoo had watched his review of it last night and bawked at the process, then nearly choked at the price. Last night…last night, he had felt special.

"You okay?" Jongin asks, leaning a bit closer toward him, and Kyungsoo realizes he's just been sitting in silence, glaring at his beef fried rice.

"Yep," he feigns and fails at sounding chipper. "I just-…I gotta go. There's a quiz today for my anatomy lab and I haven't studied..." He realizes he's rambling and starts gathering his stuff. Jongin covers his hand with his own, and Kyungsoo stops, looking over at him.

Jongin stares at him for a moment, clearly not buying it, but not understanding what could be wrong. He gives his hand a squeeze and pulls away, still looking concerned. "I'm done too. I can walk you to class?" he offers.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. He doesn't know how to process this. "I'm okay, thanks." he spits out, standing up and quickly throwing his backpack on and walking away. He hears Jongin call his name, but ignores it, heading straight for the exit.

—

Kyungsoo hears footsteps echoing as someone walks into the lab, but he couldn't care less. He buries his face deeper into his backpack and covers his head with his arms. It's an uncomfortable position, half sitting at his table, half laying on it, but he's in an emo, mopey mood.

The footsteps approach him, and next thing he knows, there's someone blowing air into his ear. He jolts upright, prepared to snap, when he sees Jongin beaming down at him.

"Mm, okay, you're gonna have to bring this lab coat by sometime…" Jongin smirks, eyeing over Kyungsoo's white lab coat appreciatively. "We can play doctor…"

"What?" Kyungsoo stares up at him. How did Jongin get here? What was he even doing here?

"You can give me a checkup," Jongin says salaciously, throwing a wink in at the end.

"Why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

"I've got time before my next class, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. And there aren't many places on campus that'd have anatomy labs."

Kyungsoo can't deal with this right now. It doesn't make any damn sense. He needs time to just stop and think about it, and this is not helping at all. He looks up at Jongin helplessly, clueless as to what to say.

Jongin reaches forward and strokes his cheek. A caress. "You alright?"

Kyungsoo pulls away, playing it off as him just sitting up straight. "Yeah, I'm fine," he says to his backpack.

Jongin crouches down, resting his chin on his fingers on the edge of the table, looking up at Kyungsoo in confusion. "You know you can talk to me, right? I won't judge."

"…Yep."

Jongin lets out a small, exasperated sigh, and pushes himself to standing. "Alright…well, I'm gonna head back to my room. Message me if you want to talk."

"Thanks."

Jongin stands there for a long moment and Kyungsoo tries to avoid looking back up at him, opening his backpack and pulling his books out, trying to seem busy. Jongin leaves a little bit later. Kyungsoo watches, remembering bitterly that Jongin's beautiful friend is back in his room waiting for him.

—

Jongin rolls his eyes upon hearing the metal clink against the back of the door. Taemin remembered to stick his key under the door so Jongin could come back in, but he left it attached to the rest of his keys, which had no chance of fitting through the other side. He bangs on the door loudly. It takes several minutes, but finally he hears the click of the door being unlocked, some muffled shuffling, followed by a soft thud. He opens the door to find Taemin back in his bed, blonde hair barely peaking out from under the covers. Jongin climbs on and nudges Taemin, earning some muttered expletives in response. He swivels his body and slowly pushes Taemin with his feet until Taemin rolls off the other side, landing somewhat padded by the blankets he takes with him.

"What the fuck! Fuck you, Kim Jongin!" Taemin shouts, curling into fetal position and further cocooning himself with the blankets.

"Almost time for class," Jongin singsongs, and his mood lightens somewhat at the small victory. "Wake your ass up!"

Taemin's head pops up from the side of the mattress, hair in disarray and a cherubic grin across his lips. "By the way…" he taunts, "I remember where I saw that Kwangsoo guy before…"

"Kyungsoo" Jongin corrects, pulling out his phone to check if the aforementioned had finally stopped sulking to message him.

"Yeah, him. He's the one you couldn't take your eyes off of in that barbershop quartet thing last semester!"

"Hmm." Jongin says, noncommittal and uninterested. He's not replaying the memory or anything, definitely not remembering the deep, rich voice grabbing his attention and being so shocked that it came from the smallest person there.

"Don't 'hmm' me, bitch. And now he's in your class, you're all chummy, and you don't even tell me? No wonder he was looking at me all weird. I see you every day, and not once did you think to mention you got a new boyfriend?"

 _You can make this beggar a king  
A clown or a poet  
You got me standing in line  
Out in the cold_  
_Pay me some mind_

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Fuckbuddy then."

"I have not fucked him."

"Bullshit."

"I haven't!" Which is technically true. Which only makes it like a little white lie, in a sense, right?

"Well, you want to, anyway. Like you could lie to me. It's about time, Jongin."

 **notkyungsoo:**  
Hey.

 **filet_jignon:**  
hi  
feeling better?

 **notkyungsoo:**  
I think you should have the toy back...  I saw your video for it and it costs a lot of money.  I haven't used it.

 **filet_jignon:**  
?????  
lol is that what all this was about?  
i didnt pay for it, they covered everything in exchange for me reviewing it

 **notkyungsoo:**  
It's still really expensive.  You should give it to someone special to you.

 **filet_jignon:**  
like who exactly?

 **notkyungsoo:**  
I don't know.  
Taemin?

 **filet_jignon:**  
idk im kinda scared what tae would do with a replica of my dick honestly  
police might have to get involved   
and i dont do takebacks with presents.  
unless this is your really roundabout way of telling me to go fuck myself haha

Kyungsoo stares at the open box, looking at the dark red and bright gold bands of the fake penis fade into one another, and flashes back to Jongin's video. The colors he originally thought were for Gryffindor were actually suppose to be Iron Man, which doesn't make it any less weird, and yet only endears Jongin to him even further. Such a dork.

Is he ready to end this before it can begin? He knows himself, knows he's got a giant, evergrowing crush on this beautiful boy, knows it'll only get worse. But he loves the attention, loves spending time with Jongin, and, well, it's undoubtedly fun.

 **notkyungsoo:**  
No, I've just never used one and I have a roommate.  I don't even know when I can use it.  It'd just go to waste.

 **filet_jignon:**  
is that what you're worried about???  
lol bring it by next time you come over  
and its got a suction cup, you can take it with you to the shower

Kyungsoo turns off his phone and lays back on his bed, pressing the backs of his hands into his eyes. One day, he'll stop thinking with his dick. 


	6. Chapter 6

It's Wednesday night and Kyungsoo watches as Jongin calmly drops his jeans and briefs, grabs his soft length, and offers it to Kyungsoo for inspection. He's given up on asking himself if this was really happening, on anything that concerns Kim Jongin.

"See, this one feels way more realistic," Jongin says, squishing the red and gold dildo and Kyungsoo can see the silicone give and stretch around the firm inner core, versus the other one in his hand, which is skin toned and completely solid. How did they even end up here, with Jongin showing him an old, cheaper Clone-Your-Willy kit toy to contrast it to Kyungsoo's more advanced mold.

Jongin stands there in nothing but a t-shirt, and launches into a good five minute rant on the many ways the cheaper model is inferior, which transforms into another speech on why it, and many other dildos on the market, are not remotely safe for anal play. Kyungsoo has long since let go of his dick and just taps the skin colored toy absently on his knee.

"You choose the weirdest things to nerd about," Kyungsoo ~~coos~~ says once he's finished, unable to help a smile from coming to his face.

"My ass is a wonderland," Jongin huffs. "It does not need to be worried about things like _that_ ," he points at the offending, base-free dildo in Kyungsoo's hand, "wreaking havoc like a drunk Alice on PCP in it, just because the manufacturer was too cheap to throw in a Cheshire Cat."

"Thank you for the image."

"You're welcome. I worked hard on it."

"You're _getting_ hard," Kyungsoo observes, watching Jongin's member slowly rise and point at his direction.

"You've handled three of my dicks just now. It's hot."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, but reaches out for him, and Jongin is all too willing to push his penis into Kyungsoo's hand, letting him jerk it to full hardness.

"Have you played with your present yet?" Jongin asks, a little breathless as he starts thrusting into Kyungsoo's hand.

"Other than right now, no."

Jongin pulls away and tugs Kyungsoo to standing, walking over to his closet and digging out some towels. "Let's go shower. I'll show you."

—

"Will you at least cover your dick up?" Kyungsoo squeaks, staring at Jongin's erection proudly poking straight out from between the folds of his towel.

Jongin continues to leisurely go down the shower stalls, checking that they're all empty. He walks back, hard-on bouncing with each step, and grabs Kyungsoo by the wrist, pulling him into the last stall. Jongin turns the shower on hot, adjusting Kyungsoo and himself to be out of the stream and pulling their towels off. He taps Kyungsoo's thigh. "Up."

Kyungsoo obediently leans back against the wall and lifts his leg, resting his foot on the small bench in front of him. Jongin nudges his other leg and he tries to spread it as far as he can, using Jongin's arm for balance.

Jongin reaches into the caddy and pulls out the red dildo and lube, somewhat hidden under the shower gel. He spreads the lube thoroughly over the toy and moves his hand under Kyungsoo's ass, slipping a finger in slowly.

The water is starting to warm up, steam slowly building, which makes the stall somewhat more comfortable.

"Good?"

"Yeah."

Jongin carefully pushes another finger in. "How many do you use when you play with yourself?"

"Two or three," Kyungsoo breathes out, "I can't really— _Oh_." He smiles as Jongin works a third in.

"Like this?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, welcoming the stretch. "Your fingers are bigger, and the angle, I can't get them in as deeply. It just helps."

Jongin chuckles and pumps his fingers in steadily for another minute, then pulling them out and grabbing the prepped dildo. "Do you wanna...?" he offers.

Kyungsoo grabs Jongin's wrist and pulls it downward, shaking his head again. "You."

Jongin obliges, pushing the toy in slowly until the head pops in past Kyungsoo's rim. Kyungsoo clenches around it in anticipation and breathes out a quiet moan as Jongin slides it in the rest of the way. He leaves it there, letting Kyungsoo get accustomed, and Kyungsoo sighs blissfully. He feels so _full_. He reminds himself that this — no, _better_ than this, is how Jongin will feel inside him.

Kyungsoo's eyes finally open to see Jongin watching him intently, thick lips parted, breathing heavily. He loops a hand around Jongin's neck, pulling him in. As their lips meet, Jongin starts moving the toy in and out of him in long, deep thrusts and Kyungsoo occasionally breaks their kiss with involuntary gasps before finding Jongin's mouth again.

Jongin licks into Kyungsoo's mouth and steps back. He looks crazed, Kyungsoo thinks, pupils blown and eyes wild. "We're going back to my room after you cum, and you're going to fuck me, okay? Tonight. I want you so bad. I need to be inside you."

"We can forget the fucking deal."

"No." Jongin pulls the dildo out completely and presses its base against the wall, checking that it's properly attached. He grabs Kyungsoo by the hip and directs him backward. "Bend over a little," he mutters, and Kyungsoo can feel the dildo slide over his ass as Jongin tries to find his entrance. It slips in easily, and Kyungsoo holds onto Jongin's shoulders to stay upright, pulling his lips back for more.

At this angle, the head nudges against his prostate with each thrust, and Kyungsoo moans loudly into Jongin's mouth before he can catch it. His eyes go wide and he claps a hand over his own mouth, stiffling another moan. Jongin yanks his hand away, kisses him sloppily, and leans down, nipping along Kyungsoo's neck. "Shh…" he reminds him.

Kyungsoo's biting his lip raw in an effort to stay silent, and Jongin seems to take that as a personal challenge to force more moans out of him. His fingers are digging into Kyungsoo's hips now as he shoves his ass repeatedly back against the wall, driving the dildo deep into him before yanking him almost completely off of it and roughly pushing him onto it again. Kyungsoo whimpers as the pressure builds at an alarmingly fast rate, and his lips find Jongin's again, kissing him deeply until he feels Jongin wrap his hand around his cock, his other hand still guiding Kyungsoo's hips back and forth, and Kyungsoo's dick twitches as he imagines the fingertip shaped bruises they'll leave tomorrow. He has to gasp in lungfuls of air, forgetting to breathe as he feels himself getting closer.

The pressure ebbs away and Kyungsoo lets out a soft whine of confusion. He notices Jongin slowing down his movements, getting out of sync, and he looks up questioningly. Jongin's eyes are fixated on Kyungsoo's lower abdomen. Kyungsoo follows his gaze, and notices a slight bulge that forms every time Jongin pushes him back. He sucks in his stomach and covers the spot with his palm, feeling it press against him in return.

"Can you feel it?" Jongin asks breathily.

"Yes."

" _Fuck_. Let me try."

Jongin gulps hard as he feels the dildo nudge against his inquiring hand. The next thing Kyungsoo knows, Jongin has dropped to his knees on the hard floor, pressing his tongue against the spot on his stomach, groaning as the toy presses back. He sucks a nice, bright red patch onto Kyungsoo's skin there and then moves downward, affixing his mouth to Kyungsoo's leaking cock.

Kyungsoo grabs blindly onto the opposite panel of the stall, backing himself up onto the toy and forward into Jongin's eager mouth. His jaw hangs open and eyes clench shut as he feels his orgasm build quickly from the dual stimulation. He grabs a fistful of Jongin's hair and pushes forward, hips stuttering, when Jongin pulls off suddenly, fisting him as he leans back, keeping his mouth open and sticking his tongue out. The sight sends Kyungsoo over the edge with a muffled cry as he watches ropes of translucent white land on Jongin's tongue, his cheek, dripping off of his long lashes. A little bit dribbles out from the tip of his cock, and Jongin licks it up eagerly, swallowing with enthusiasm and gingerly pulls himself back up to standing.

"Benefits of shower sex," Jongin says as he reaches over to adjust the water temperature, flashing him a sexy grin, "easy cleanup." Kyungsoo tries to regain his breathing and allows Jongin to pull him off of the dildo and under the shower head, watching numbly as Jongin scrubs the cum off his face and lathers up the toy, rinsing it clean and dropping it into the caddy before washing himself off, spitting a mouthful of water at Kyungsoo to get his attention. "Wash!" he orders with a laugh.

—

"I love your cock so much." Jongin says, stroking it with a fingertip as they lay on his bed, nude and air drying.

"It's not much to look at right now." Kyungsoo mumbles, looking down at his flaccid penis.

"That's what I like about it." Jongin gently but firmly grabs his member, stretching it out and then letting it go, looking mesmerized as it snaps back and starts to swell. "You're so little when you're not erect, and then it gets so big and thick. It's so sexy. I love feeling it fill my mouth up." He inhales it easily, stretching it out with his lips wrapped over his teeth, suctioning lightly.

"I like yours," Kyungsoo says, feeling awkward from all the attention. "It's always big."

Jongin pulls off of him a minute later with a loud pop, staring proudly down at Kyungsoo's hardness. "Look at that…" he purrs, "It's all fat and angry, like it just hulked out."

"You did not just— "

"Come on, Hulk dick, come smash me."

"Jongin— "

"Ooh, we should make a mold out of yours too, and make it glow-in-the-dark green!"

"Shut up, Jongin, you're killing my boner!"

Jongin's snickers turn into a pout as he looks down and confirms Kyungsoo's declaration. He reaches over to his nightstand and pumps out some lube from one of the bottles and leans forward, stuffing two slick fingers up Kyungsoo's ass, still nice and loose from earlier. "Do you want something inside you while you fuck me?" he asks, thrusting slowly, watching as Kyungsoo's cock quickly rises back up. He dips his head down and takes Kyungsoo back into his mouth, sucking hard on the head.

"Ohh…some other time."

Jongin grins widely as he pulls off again. "That implies you topping again, by the way."

Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out at him. "We'll see."

Jongin giggles in response and lays back on the pillows, bringing his legs up and hooking his elbows under his knees. "I bet under all that blushing and shyness, you're a really kinky fucker. You wanna prep me?"

Kyungsoo eyes Jongin's cock, already leaking precum onto his stomach, and looks downward at Jongin's entrance. The nervousness returns and he bites his lips, looking unsure.

"You can use a toy if you want."

No, that wouldn't help. Kyungsoo has only used toys with Jongin, and definitely haven't used them on Jongin. 

Jongin grins warmly and leans over again, wiping his hand on the damp towel and pumping fresh lube onto it. "Here," he says, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and smearing the lube onto his fingers. "I'll help you, okay?"

Kyungsoo nods dumbly as Jongin rearranges his limbs back into position, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and bringing it toward him. Kyungsoo lines his middle finger up with his hole, and, encouraged by Jongin's hand, pushes in slowly.

It's tight, but Jongin's facial expression doesn't change as he pulls Kyungsoo's hand forward, sinking the finger all the way in. Jongin grabs the base of his cock and his balls with his other hand, pulling them to the side as he tries to get a better view.

"More." he says softly, pushing Kyungsoo's index finger forward. Kyungsoo hasn't even started moving yet, but his fingers are slim, so Jongin shouldn't have any trouble taking two. He grows more confident, moving his hand on his own instead of waiting for Jongin's prompting, and the second slips past the tight ring of muscles. They stay like that in silence for several seconds, save for Jongin's uneven breathing, when Jongin whispers again. "Three."

Kyungsoo has to pull his fingers out to redistribute the lube, but brings them back on his own, Jongin's hands now resting on his own ass cheeks as he helps spread them open for him. His eyes flutter shut as Kyungsoo presses three fingers in, and Kyungsoo watches in fascination as Jongin's cock twitches, dribbling out another bead of precum. "Just leave it there for a second, and I'll be good to go."

"You sure?" Kyungsoo asks, pushing slowly and twisting to work the lube around.

"You can play around if you want," Jongin breathes out sensually, "But I just need enough for it to not hurt. I want that dick to be what's stretching me out."

Kyungsoo decides he should just get it over with before he loses his nerves. He pulls his fingers out, picks up the green foil packet Jongin had laid out and rips it open, rolling the condom down his length. Jongin lifts his ass higher, his knees touching the pillow now in anticipation, his eyes dark with want. Kyungsoo leans forward, supporting himself with both hands as he kisses Jongin softly, pushing in, but his dick slides around, smearing lube across Jongin's ass. He tries again and fails, groaning in exasperation before reaching down and grabbing his cock firmly and directing it back to Jongin's hole and pushing in slowly until he bottoms out.

Jongin's lips form a small 'o' as he watches Kyungsoo intently. His mouth stretches into a satisfied smile as he tilts his head back, hissing out a "Yes…" as he feels Kyungsoo's hips against the back of his thighs.

Kyungsoo dips his head into Jongin's chest, trying to control his breathing. "This doesn't feel anything like the fleshlight," he chokes out. Jongin is so tight, like a heated vice around his cock. The ring of muscles contract on beat with Jongin's answering cackles, and Kyungsoo jerks forward involuntarily, a surprised moan escaping. "Yeah, nothing ever beats the real thing," Jongin agrees, running his hands up and down Kyungsoo's sides and resting on his waist. "Fuck me, Soo…"

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and thrusts experimentally, groaning as he slides back into Jongin's heat. Jongin answers in regular, soft moans. He can feel his scalp tingling from the pleasure, can feel Jongin's erection rubbing against his stomach, right against the angry hickey Jongin left there, can feel Jongin's soft walls give as he pushes forward.

"You feels amazing," he breathes out, eyes shutting tight in concentration as he continues, pushing in short, deep strokes.

He feels the rough pads of Jongin's fingers on his nipples and looks down, watching Jongin circle the small nubs with his thumbs and pinch them gently, sending little sparks of ecstasy through his body.

"Let me know when you're close," Jongin moans out, his mouth slack as his chest rises and falls faster.

"I'm close," Kyungsoo answers immediately, a small chuckle following.

"I've been close since the shower," Jongin admits breathlessly, dropping a hand down to his weeping cock and fisting it roughly.

Kyungsoo swears his face goes numb when he leans in to kiss Jongin and feels the first spurts of Jongin's orgasm hit his stomach as Jongin whimpers out his name, and feels him convulsing around his cock. His hips slap relentlessly against Jongin's ass and he keens as he sees stars burst behind his eyes as the pressure finally crests, filling the condom and collapsing onto Jongin's chest. Jongin drops his legs to the bed and wraps his hands around Kyungsoo's waist.

It takes them several minutes for their breathing to stabilize, and Kyungsoo slowly comes back to reality when he adjusts his arm, making the cum between them squelch obscenely. They break apart, and he forces himself to roll off of Jongin, his cock already shrinking inside the condom. He grabs Jongin's hand as he reaches for the rubber. "No, you always clean up." he says, panting, "I'll do it. Just….give me a moment."

Jongin shoots him an amused but grateful look and lays back contentedly. "You should stay the night. You came twice…don't want you passing out in the dark," he offers quietly.

"Okay," Kyungsoo accepts, a warm feeling settling into his stomach. He groans as he pushes himself up, disposing of the condom and doing his best to clean the both of them off. Jongin offers him a spare toothbrush and t-shirt to sleep in, and digs around for a spare charger for his phone. Kyungsoo is floating on Cloud 9 right now, a constant smile on his blissful face. They climb back into bed, and Kyungsoo is unsure of what he can do, but Jongin nuzzles into his neck, curling his body into Kyungsoo's.

Kyungsoo sighs happily, pushing the voice out of his head just before he falls asleep that asks him what the heck he's getting himself into. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo vaguely hears a pop song play for maybe half a minute before it is silenced. It stirred him from his dream of Iron Man trying to stop the Hulk from rampaging through Manhattan by luring him to Central Park to play on the swings, but the warmth of the bed pulls him right back to sleep. He doesn't recall his bed being so comfortable or him being able to spread out so well, but why question a good thing.

He hears a dull clink of something heavy being set down near his head as he is slowly pulled out of another dream where Jongin keeps teleporting just out of reach, and Kyungsoo can't gather enough momentum to take off and fly after him. The covers are pulled away, and he lifts his hips as his briefs are tugged off with them, awareness slowly creeping back into his consciousness. A weight settles between his legs, nudging them apart. He forces his eyes open, scrubbing at the crustiness there.

"Spread your legs for me, Soo…" rasps Jongin above him, and Kyungsoo eagerly obliges, barely making out his silhouette in the dark room.

He gasps when he feels something cold and smooth press against his entrance. Jongin pushes it forward slowly, and a moment later, his body pulls the rest in on its own. It's a strange sensation, unyielding and still cool inside of him, but pleasant. He feels so full from it, clenching around the heavy weight, but there's not the familiar feeling of being stretched.

"Jongin…" he breathes out, reaching for him, but Jongin is rolling a condom over his erection and climbing back to straddle his stomach, his ass right against Kyungsoo's hardness.

"I'm gonna ride you, okay?" Jongin whispers, pressing a soft kiss onto his nose. Kyungsoo mutters out a weak agreement and grabs Jongin's hips as they lift up and Jongin positions his cock, sliding all the way down on it with a sigh.

He is tight just like last night, and Kyungsoo can feel him clenching his muscles, causing Kyungsoo to reflexively squeeze around the toy inside him. It is resting right against his prostate, and putting delicious pressure on it. He palms up and down Jongin's torso under his t-shirt, finding his nipples in the dark and mimicking what Jongin did to him earlier. Jongin grasps Kyungsoo's hands and holds one against his chest as he starts rocking his hips. He pulls the other one up and sucks two of Kyungsoo's fingers into his mouth, squeezing his lips around them and moving them in and out. The sensation causes Kyungsoo to moan and push his hips up to meet Jongin, who practically purrs on top of him.

" _Oh_ , there… like that… right there…" Jongin whimpers, Kyungsoo's fingers popping out of his mouth as he pulls at his thighs. Kyungsoo plants his feet on the mattress and experimentally snaps his hips up, eliciting a high pitched moan from Jongin. He returns both hands to tweaking lightly at Jongin's nipples. The light filtering through the sides of the curtain is enough that he can see the drops of Jongin's precum dotting his stomach, and Jongin's face, mouth slack and moaning softly as his eyes scrunch in concentration.

Jongin leans back, supporting himself on one hand and lifts his feet to the mattress, increasing the pace as he gets better leverage to start bouncing on Kyungsoo's cock in earnest. Kyungsoo feels Jongin's fingers poke around his entrance and moans in surprise at Jongin tugging on the smooth plug in short jerks, letting it catch repeatedly on Kyungsoo's rim.

"Touch me, Soo…" Jongin gasps out, his voice sounding higher pitched and desperate. "Ahh, _Soo_ … Make me cum, make me cum…"

Kyungsoo is all too willing, grabbing at Jongin's bobbing erection and tugging it in sync with his thrusts. Jongin starts babbling about how good it feels, how he is so close, how Kyungsoo fills him up so well, before it turns into a series of increasingly louder ' _fuckfuckfucks_ ' and his hole convulses around Kyungsoo's dick as Jongin gives the toy a hard tug. Kyungsoo feels the splatter of Jongin's release on his chest, a wet line landing on his jaw as Jongin rides out his orgasm. He stutters through another couple of pumps, but Jongin's soft whine of "cum for me, Soo…" forces him over as he finishes with a loud moan inside of him.

"I…I feel like I should buy you something…" Kyungsoo says in awe afterward, basking in his post-orgasmic haze.

Jongin giggles and collapses beside him. "Yeah? You gonna be my sugar daddy?" Kyungsoo can't help but laugh along with him.

They eventually make themselves get out of bed and clean up. Jongin inspects his shirt for cum and, deciding it clean, pulls on his shorts and walks over to Kyungsoo, who is holding onto the towel and wondering how to proceed with the toy inside him. Jongin pulls him over to the full length mirror and turns him around, grabbing his ass and spreading the cheeks open. Kyungsoo can see over his shoulder a thin but large oval metal loop sticking out. Jongin lets go, and it disappears in his crack as his ass jiggles back into place. "Mmm, so much booty…" hums Jongin as he spreads it open again, squeezing the flesh appreciatively and running a finger down the handle. "We should get a cute little fox tail or something to clip onto this so you can prance around with it."

Kyungsoo can feel himself getting turned on at the image, but swats at Jongin's shoulder. "Get it out," he mumbles. Jongin chuckles but helps Kyungsoo spread his legs and gently removes it, holding it up to Kyungsoo for inspection.

"…That was it?"

"Yeah."

"That's so small."

"Size queen. You weren't complaining earlier, were you?"

"No, just…it felt really big."

The toy was _maybe_ four inches total, including the handle. It looked like a chicken egg attached to a short stem that flared into a loop, but made of smooth, super shiny metal.

"It's medical grade, cast stainless steel," Jongin explained. "Really heavy. Feels great for me. It’s _so pretty_."

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at Jongin, who matches it. "What? It is."

Jongin goes to the bathrooms to clean it and returns as Kyungsoo pulls the covers back over himself.

"Wake up, sleepy head…"

Kyungsoo grumbles something incoherent as response, and Jongin flops down on top of him, pushing the air out of his lungs. Kyungsoo wheezes exaggeratedly and Jongin giggles, fingers poking into Kyungsoo's sides, causing him to wail and cry mercy.

"It's barely eight a.m., why are you up so early?" Kyungsoo screams out, pushing him away.

"I went to get breakfast." Jongin simpers, reaching over to grab two small to-go boxes and setting them on top of the comforter. "I didn't know what you would like, so I grabbed a breakfast burrito and an egg sandwich. Take your pick. I got you coffee too."

Kyungsoo doesn't bother suppressing the bright smile, and grabs one of the boxes. "Did you set an alarm earlier?"

"Yeah, did it wake you?"

"Not really," he says, grinning around his sandwich. "Do you have class?"

"Business Law at nine, but I'm skipping today. You?"

"I've got a Micro lab at one. Why are you skipping? You've got plenty of time."

"It's a ten minute jog straight uphill, and my _ass_ doesn't feel like it." Jongin says, shooting him a meaningful look.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he feels his cheeks redden. "Pervert."

They slip into easy conversation, discussing class gossip, what they would major in if money was not an issue, new video game releases. Kyungsoo feels so…content. He can't be misinterpreting this, can he? Jongin having him sleep over, waking up early to buy him breakfast, skipping class …to spend time with him, isn't he? And Kyungsoo knows — knows that Jongin exaggerated when they had sex earlier, both times. He has no technique or experience topping, and he knows Jongin has been egging him on to come out of his shell since they've first started talking. To open up more and be more confident. It makes Kyungsoo adore him even more when he realizes how much it's been working. How comfortable he feels when he's with him.

"I mean, I was a pretty big slut last semester." Jongin says as Kyungsoo asks him about past relationships, giggling at the memory.

Kyungsoo looks at him warily. "And now?"

Jongin bumps their heads together. "Just me and you actually. Feels weird. You?"

"…Just you." Kyungsoo says, small smile on his lips.

Jongin shrugs, looking around absently, "Lots to explore out there."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nice not being in a relationship. You're not obligated to someone."

"What's wrong with relationships?"

Jongin forces out a laugh. "Tell me, you planning on staying here after you graduate? You've got medical school after this too, which is what — four years? And then residency and all that. Let's say you got with someone now, like Mr. Perfect, tomorrow. Then what? What if he has to go to law school, and that's across the country or on the other side of the world? What if it's in the same town and you live together, but you're too fucking exhausted to ever be together? It's better to just have fun like what we're doing than get invested in a doomed relationship."

He smiles at Kyungsoo, looking to him for acknowledgment, and Kyungsoo gives him a halfhearted smile back, feeling his stomach drop.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing, just…that's surprisingly pessimistic of you. I...didn't expect it."

Jongin shakes his head, leaning back to look up at the ceiling. "My last ex was in high school. We did prom, couple rings, all that cute shit. Then I get into here, he goes to Japan. Pussy didn't even tell me until the day of school announcements, swearing that it wouldn't change anything. Long distance relationships and all that. We could Skype. You know what hurts worse than a good relationship that has to end? A good relationship that gets poisoned and is left to wither away and die slowly. No thanks."

"So what, you've sworn off relationships completely?"

"Just until I graduate. Then I'll revisit the issue."

Jongin looks over when he's met with silence. Kyungsoo tries to put on a neutral face to hide his disappointment, but it wells up enough that he rolls out of bed, anxiously looking around for his shoes. "I, uh, I gotta go."

Jongin glances at his phone. "You've got like…two hours."

"Yeah, I gotta get back and shower, and then get lunch, and just…I should just go."

Kyungsoo can see Jongin debating whether he should push or not, and part of him desperately wished he would even though he's not sure what he could say if pressed. It doesn't matter though, because what comes out of Jongin's mouth is a soft, "…Okay. Message me when you get back." Kyungsoo nods in response and walks out the door, letting it shut softly behind him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**filet_jignon:**  
so how was topping? ;))  
did you make it back ok?  
soo?  
hope you're ok...  
see you in class tomorrow  
don't forget hw due  
you running late?  
i can sign in for you so you don't miss attendance

Kyungsoo sees the latest message come in and sets his phone down, picking his 3DS back up. He's almost to the fifth gym in Pokemon Alpha Sapphire finally, so he should be able to justify getting Pokemon Moon soon.

He's tearing his way through the Elite Four when his stomach gurgles unpleasantly. Right. Food. Kyungsoo closes the game and gets up, looting around for his wallet, keys, and phone before walking over and swinging the door open.

Jongin stands on the other side, fist poised to knock, other hand balancing a large to-go cup and his phone. He is covered in a thin sheen of sweat and looking at Kyungsoo in surprise.

"Hey." he breathes out, panting lightly.

"Hey?" Kyungsoo replies.

"I, uh…" Jongin peers over Kyungsoo's shoulder awkwardly. He seemed nervous.

"What are you doing here?"

"You missed class. You hadn't answered any of my messages. I thought you…might be sick?" Jongin says, his voice unsure. "I brought you soup. It's chicken and ginseng…" He holds the cup out.

Kyungsoo takes the styrofoam cup and lowers his brows quizzically. "I skipped. Elevator was down and I didn't feel like walking."

"Yeah… It's still down."

"You ran up six flights of stairs? How did you even know where my room was?"

Jongin fiddles with his phone, looking around at the doorway he was standing in. "It's stamped onto your keys. I see them a lot." He shrugs and plays with the back of his neck. "…Can I come in?"

"Oh!" Kyungsoo says, stepping back quickly. "Yeah, sure. It's a bit messy…"

Jongin follows him inside, and Kyungsoo swings the door shut behind him. He turns to see Jongin sliding his backpack off and surveying the room with interest.

"We okay?"

Kyungsoo blinks and walks over to his bed, sitting down and prying the lid off of the cup. The steam wafted up to his nostrils, making him salivate. "Yeah."

"Did you …get my messages?" Jongin repeats.

"Oh. I …was really busy after lab yesterday. Sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize. I just didn't know what was going on."

"Yeah…" Kyungsoo offers awkwardly, not sure where the conversation is headed. He holds the cup up. "You eat already?"

Jongin shakes his head and digs into his backpack, pulling out a spoon, some napkins, and a handful of individually wrapped packets. "No, but you eat. They had fried bread, but it looked really greasy, and I thought you were sick, so I just got you crackers."

"Do you have class?" Kyungsoo asks after trying a bite of the soup. Not his favorite, but it tastes amazing today. He swallows the thought that Jongin buying and personally delivering it to him had anything to do with that.

"I'm done til three."

Kyungsoo scoots over to make room for Jongin to sit next to him on the small bed. He tries to feed him a bite, but with the angle, it ends up spilling onto his own shirt. "Ah, shit!" he yelps, feeling the hot soup seep into the thin material against his stomach.

Jongin takes the cup from him, stealing a shallow sip and watches as Kyungsoo heads quickly toward his closet to fish out a new t-shirt. He tugs the soiled one off carefully and flings it into his hamper, readying his other shirt when he catches Jongin incredibly focused on his stomach. Kyungsoo looks down and sees the smattering of small bruises on his hips and the red spot lower down on his stomach, partially covered by his shorts. He walks back to his bed as Jongin motions for him, tracing the hickey. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Jongin says, although he doesn't seem to sound apologetic at all as his voice lowers to a sultry tone, his eyes hooded as he stares fixated at it, the memory replaying clearly on his face. Kyungsoo feels his waistband sink as Jongin's finger pushes it down so he can see the mark in its entirety.

"S'okay. I didn't mind…" Kyungsoo whispers, taking the cup back from him, setting it on his nightstand, and falling into Jongin's embrace. Their lips meet before Jongin's head hits the mattress, and he quickly twists them around so he's laying on top of Kyungsoo. The kiss deepens rapidly, turning into tongues wrestling with each other until Jongin forces the shorts down, pitching them carelessly behind him and finally breaking their kiss to drop down and lave at the growing erection messily.

Kyungsoo doesn't get a chance to recover before he's flipped over onto his stomach, Jongin lifting him up on his knees. He groans as he feels Jongin's stiff length pressing against him, licking hotly up his back and nipping at his shoulder. Jongin starts grinding roughly into him, reaching around and rubbing a hand down his chest, pinching a nipple. He stops when Kyungsoo starts moving his hips back, retreating until he's sitting back on his haunches. Kyungsoo moans softly when Jongin reaches between his legs to grab at his cock, tugging on it gently.

"Close your legs." Jongin breathes out, pulling it downwards. Kyungsoo obeys, trapping his dick behind his thighs, and he hears Jongin suck in air between his teeth.

"Fuck, that is so pretty…" He feels fingers stroking down his shaft, and a moment later, Jongin is mouthing at his balls, sucking and moving his teeth carefully over the thin skin. A warm exhale is all the warning he gets before he feels Jongin's hot tongue drag over his entrance, pulling a loud whimper from Kyungsoo's surprised lips as it cleverly circles around the rim. Kyungsoo starts moaning in earnest when he feels the wet muscle sliding into his hole, sensitized flesh responding eagerly to the slick, rough texture. He completely misses the sound of the door swinging open until he hears Jongdae's voice.

"Whoa there—"

Time slows to a stop as Kyungsoo pictures the scene laid out before his roommate:  him completely nude, face down, ass up on his bed, Jongin with his tongue still stuck in his asshole, peeking out from behind. Well, shit.

"Uh!" he yips uselessly, pulling himself off of Jongin's mouth and yanking the blankets over his body. Jongin looks at him wide-eyed and confused, a thin line of saliva running down his chin.

"Wow, I am…so, so sorry right now, but I have to email something to my professor. It is _life or death_." Jongdae says, hurrying into the room with a quick slam of the door, trying to avoid looking over at them. "I am _so_ sorry, but I promise, I'll be in and out in a minute." He winces at his word choice, and just focuses on logging into his computer.

"Sorry!" says Kyungsoo, a little too loudly. "Uh, he was just…bringing me soup…" Jongin shoots Kyungsoo a look of disbelief as he wipes at his mouth. Kyungsoo glares at him for managing to be fully clothed before recognizing the print on the t-shirt he was wearing. Iron Man. He glares harder.

"Didn't look like you were the one eating…" mutters Jongdae as he types quickly. Jongin cracks up loudly and Kyungsoo smacks him hard on the chest. Another two clicks and Jongdae leaps up from his chair. "All done!" he says, glancing over at them. "Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo's sexy boyfriend. You kids have fun. Stay off my bed. I am _out_!"

"See you later, sorry about that!" Jongin calls after him with a quick wave. Kyungsoo looks up at him with brows raised.

"What?" Jongin says, a stupid grin on his face.

"You didn't correct him."

Jongin shrugs, leaning over and scooping Kyungsoo's clean shirt off the ground. " _Your_ roommate," is all he says, as if that explained everything. "Which is yet another reason my room is better," he adds smugly, flicking Kyungsoo playfully on the forehead and offering him the garment. "Do you want to come over tonight? You can stay over again so you don't have to deal with your roommate for a little bit."

"God, I don't know how I'll ever look at him again."

"It's Friday. I can house you til class starts."

Kyungsoo feels that strange warmth in his chest again and looks over at Jongin after he pulls his shirt back on. He needed a guide for this. Do hookups invite each other over to stay the weekend at their place in such a cavalier manner? Do they not mind being called boyfriend by acquaintances? "Uh…maybe. I gotta leave soon to practice in a bit, and I promised a friend that I'd help him with something…"

Jongin's eyes dull in disappointment, looking very much so like a kicked puppy. "Oh, okay." He dithers for a moment, finally pushing himself up to standing and grabs his backpack. "I should head out then. Uhh…" He digs around in his backpack for a moment, pulling out a large black satin bag and hands it to Kyungsoo. It's very heavy. "Here, you left it at my place."

Oh. _Oh_. Kyungsoo feels the familiar squishy texture of the dildo and glances over at Jongin's shirt subconsciously.

Jongin chuckles, pinching the hem of the shirt and tugging it forward. "Turns out I didn't have a Hulk shirt.  I wore it to class, thought you'd have a good laugh."

"You're a dork," offers Kyungsoo weakly.

Jongin shrugs and they walk together to the door. He turns around and butts his head gently against Kyungsoo's, looking into his eyes. "Message me, okay?" he asks hesitantly.

"I will," Kyungsoo promises. He just needs to make time and figure out what in the hell is going on first. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kyungsoo called up Baekhyun to hang out Friday night. As in they got drunk with Chanyeol and Minseok and he ended up drunk-texting Jongin, which led to Jongin calling, which led to Baekhyun moaning for Kyungsoo to "give it to me, bad boy!" which led to Jongin showing up and trying to outdrink Kim The Liquor Store Minseok, which somehow eventually led to now, with Baekhyun sending Kyungsoo a photo of him and Jongin snuggled close on a bean bag and Jongin's hand down the back of Kyungsoo's pants with the caption "Awwwwww".

"Kill me." Kyungsoo mutters, dropping his phone onto the table and pressing his knuckles into his eyelids.

"Here." Jongin sets a can of Sprite and a banana down in front of Kyungsoo with a matching set for himself.

"I didn't mean literally. You have a disgusting idea of what goes together for breakfast."

"It's noon, and that'll cure hangovers."

"Baekhyun just sent me a pic of us with your hand down my pants."

"Ooh, send it to me! And which one was Baekhyun? I'm gonna call him Bacon. It's perfect."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Aren't you embarassed?"

Jongin shrugs, sighing heavily after he chugs through half a can of soda. "If you can sit in the cafeteria covered in hickies, why should I be embarassed over a picture of us?"

Kyungsoo stares at him, uncomprehending for a moment, before grabbing his phone and turning the camera on front-facing. He slaps a hand to his neck an instant later, eyes going wide as he looks back at Jongin. "What the _fuck_?" he hisses out. "I look like I got my ass beat by a vampire coven."

"That is really strangely specific..."

"No, don't give me that! What happened?"

"I'm guessing we made out." Jongin says, breaking off bites of his banana and chewing on it unhappily. "Why?"

"They're gonna think that we're dating!"

Jongin swallows the bite and looks up at Kyungsoo, face unreadable. "Is that bad to have people think that we're dating?"

" _You_  don't think that we're dating." Well that just slipped out.

"What is the difference between this and dating?"

That gave Kyungsoo pause. The question felt wrong, but he didn't know why, and he couldn't come up with an answer regardless. "I don't know."

Jongin holds his hands out. "We like each other. We're having fun together. That's enough, isn't it?"

Kyungsoo had that uncomfortable, nagging feeling again, like the conversation had run away from him, but he couldn't pinpoint it, and didn't have anything to counter. He nods uselessly, unsatisfied.

They eventually part ways so Kyungsoo can run back and grab a scarf for his floor meeting, turning bright red when Jongdae claps him on the back and says good-naturedly to just put a sock on the door or text him to let him know in advance next time.

It isn't until Sunday night that he and Jongin speak again.

**filet_jignon:  
** guessing you haven't played with your toy all weekend 

**notkyungsoo:  
** How would you know that?

**filet_jignon:  
** i threw something else in there

Jongdae is at the gym, so Kyungsoo slides off his bed and pulls the black satin bag out from under his socks. Why didn't he notice it was way too heavy for just the dildo? The metal plug was there too along with a small packet of lube.

**notkyungsoo:  
** What am I suppose to do with this?

**filet_jignon:  
** wear it to class tomorrow

**notkyungsoo:  
** Uhhh what?

**filet_jignon:  
** you don't have lab on mondays right?  
put it in and we can come back to my room after

**notkyungsoo:  
** For what?

**filet_jignon:  
** a rousing game of croquet  
or you can try out the swing  
your choice

Well, when he puts it that way...

—

It is a very weird feeling to carry on with regular classes with six hundred grams (he looked it up in Anatomy) of medical grade stainless steel in your butt. Kyungsoo is reminded of its presence with every step he takes, and he had to hold his breath and sit down gingerly every time he got to a new class, in fear that the handle would clank heavily against the seat, and everyone would know he was smuggling Magneto's escape plan in his ass.

Jongin eyes him curiously as he walks in, and smirks as he watches the pink blush bloom across Kyungsoo's cheeks. "G'morning!" he chirps, combing his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair as he passes and folds himself into his own seat.

Class proceeds as usual, except with Kyungsoo acutely aware of the plug inside him and Jongin behind him, and it was getting increasingly distracting. It doesn't help whatsoever when Jongin rests his feet against the legs of Kyungsoo's chair and starts bouncing them, shaking him with each little kick, causing the heavy weight to lightly bounce against the inside of his rim in turn. It wasn't an especially pleasurable sensation, but the thought that they were both in this naughty little secret bubble during class was driving him crazy. This fucker is doing it on purpose. He reaches down and shoves one of the feet off the chair legs. Jongin giggles quietly and a couple of minutes later, resumes the shaking. 

It can't be over fast enough, and they walk back to Jongin's dorm in silence, with Kyungsoo carrying his bag in front of him and Jongin's hand resting on his lower back. They manage to catch an empty elevator, and Jongin's hand slides down to grope a cheek, causing the toy to shift and earning him a smack from a nervous Kyungsoo.

Alone inside the room, they rid themselves quickly of their clothes, with Jongin smugly poking at the large wet spot on Kyungsoo's briefs and Kyungsoo retaliating by tackling him onto the bed and biting his collarbone, which leads to a small makeout session until Jongin trails kisses down Kyungsoo's chest and refreshes the fading mark on his stomach with an angry new red one, studiously ignoring the erection poking into his neck as Kyungsoo squirms.

"I think you like marking me up," Kyungsoo pants out, looking down at Jongin staring proudly at his newest work.

"I think you look good in red," Jongin retorts, climbing back up and sucking hard on Kyungsoo's lower lip until it's swollen. His gaze softens though as their eyes meet. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Kyungsoo says, looking confused.

Jongin presses a much gentler kiss than before to his lips and pulls them up to standing, leading him over to the closet door where the swing hangs. Kyungsoo starts to actually feel kind of nervous, but carefully sits down as Jongin helps him into the wide sling, balancing on it while Jongin grabs a pillow and rests it behind Kyungsoo's head as he lowers himself down onto the strap supporting his upper back. He lifts his legs as instructed and Jongin fits them through the smaller loops so his body is bent at almost a perfect ninety degree angle. It's not so bad. Kind of comfortable, actually, if you can ignore how vulnerable and exposed you feel with your ass hanging three feet in the air, legs spread.

"Still good?" Jongin asks and beams when Kyungsoo nods. He steps over to his desk and returns quickly, grabbing Kyungsoo's left wrist and wrapping a wide black leather cuff around it. Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, but allows it, watching Jongin secure the cuff and repeat with his right wrist. They're soft, lined with velvet inside, and does not drag or pinch despite being snug. Comfortable. Jongin laces their fingers together, pulling their hands over Kyungsoo's head, and Kyungsoo hears a soft clink of metal snapping into place, followed by another, looking up to see a thin chain dangling between the cuffs now. It's loose enough that he can rest his arms with it supported by the straps hanging overhead, but it effectively keeps his hands along a thin vertical track, unable to reach out.

"Okay?"

"A little weirded out, but I'm okay."

"You can undo them easily if you want to. We can stop any time. Just tell me, alright?"

Kyungsoo nods and Jongin reaches over to his desk to grab something, coming back and tracing a finger over the tip of Kyungsoo's raging boner, down the length, over his balls, and down to the handle of the toy sticking out as he lowers himself onto his knees.

"Did you play with yourself before you put it in?" Jongin asks, his voice gruff and distracted as he tugs on the toy, letting the heavy egg catch on the rim.

Kyungsoo can barely see Jongin's eyes from this angle, and gulps as they fixate on his ass, intense. "Yeah."

"How?"

"I used the dildo...and after I came, I put it in."

"How was that?"

"Not as good as when you did it."

Jongin spreads his cheeks with one hand and tugs on the toy, watching in fascination as his rim stretches around the widest part of the plug and holding it there for a moment before letting it pop free from Kyungsoo's body, biting his lip as the hole clenches around air.

"So pretty," Jongin murmurs, thumbing the puffy rim and stretching it out. He lets go and looks down, fumbling with something for a moment before Kyungsoo feels a cool gel being spread across his entrance. He gasps when Jongin slides two slick fingers in easily, working the lube around and thrusting gently, teasingly. He inhales and picks up a new fruity scent in the air just a second before he feels Jongin's tongue circling his hole and moans loudly in surprise.

"Didn't get to do this properly back in your room," Jongin mumbles against his skin, flattening his tongue and lapping at the puckered hole as he meets Kyungsoo's eyes. It's an odd, tickling sensation, but it heightens all of his nerves and makes his toes curl in anticipation. Jongin squeezes his cheeks and pulls them toward him, the swing rocking forward readily. He nips at the surrounding area and Kyungsoo's thighs, following every bite with a wet kiss.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo breathes out. He's waited all day for this, been teased all day, and while this is nice, he _needs_.

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me."

Kyungsoo hears a low chuckle followed by something wet poking at his entrance as Jongin buries his face into the cleft, moving his hands up to Kyungsoo's waist to get better leverage as he spears him with his tongue. It feels _great_ , the rough drag of Jongin's tongue on sensitive skin, making Kyungsoo's cock twitch and precum build up at the slit, but it's nowhere near enough. He whines out Jongin's name, but is ignored as Jongin rocks the swing gently and fucks him open with his mouth.

 " _Now_ , Jongin. Goddammit." The chain clinks as Kyungsoo pulls against it in frustration and the swing stops.

 "So impatient," scolds Jongin, moving up and sucking on Kyungsoo's balls, grazing them gently with his teeth.

 "You have a weird oral fetish."

 "You never complained before."

 "Come fuck me already."

 "I want to enjoy this. You look so pretty right now, you have no idea."

 "I'll look prettier when you fuck me, _get up here_."

 Jongin leans back to take in one last good look before pulling himself to his feet. He has a packet in one hand already, and rips it open, rolling the condom on and lathering it up, dropping the lube to the ground.

 "You still good?" he asks, giving himself a couple of tugs.

 "No, I need you to fuck me."

 "Where?" Jongin asks, grabbing his shaft and slapping it against Kyungsoo's hole, producing a lewd sound. "Right here?"

 "Fuck. Yes."

 "You sure?" Another wet smack. It sends tingles right to his dick.

 " _Jongin_!"

 Jongin laughs and finally lines himself up, guiding his way in with his hand. Kyungsoo moans and clenches tightly around the head as it slides in, holding as he feels the familiar stretch as Jongin starts filling him up. It stops. He opens his eyes to see Jongin staring at where they are joined, moving his hips minutely with shallow thrusts. Kyungsoo kicks his foot uselessly, still locked above them in the loop.

 "What?" Jongin says, smirking at him.

 "I didn't let you chain me up on this swing for half a dick!"

 "No?" Jongin says, wrapping his hands around the straps supporting Kyungsoo's butt, pulling them forward and sliding Kyungsoo the rest of the way onto his cock until his ass meets Jongin's thighs. "What'd you come here for then?" he asks, loosening his grip as Kyungsoo swings back before pulling him forward again. "A full dicking?" He repeats the movements, listening to Kyungsoo's soft moans and the gentle slap of skin before dropping the straps again, leaning forward to grab the ones over Kyungsoo's head and yanking, pushing his hips forward to meet halfway in a loud _clap_  that makes Kyungsoo cry out. Jongin sets a rough pace immediately, slamming himself into over and over into Kyungsoo's wet hole as Kyungsoo whimpers helplessly.

 Kyungsoo tries to remember to clench around him, but he's out of his mind as he feels the pressure building quickly. He reaches up the straps to cover Jongin's hands with his, the chains clinking rhythmically above him.

 Jongin eventually pulls his hands free, wrapping one under Kyungsoo's body and bracing the other against the wall as he leans over and thrusts in earnest, and Kyungsoo is grateful for the pillow as Jongin shoves him roughly back into the door with each move forward. He's almost fully upright with the backs of his thighs almost resting on Jongin's hips and his neglected cock rubbing against Jongin's abdomen when he feels Jongin growing even more inside him, twitching, and he cums with a groan, shooting white lines over both of their stomachs and convulsing around Jongin's cock, causing Jongin to buck roughly upward and gripping tightly to Kyungsoo's ass as he cums a few thrusts later.

 Jongin sags against him as they pant into each other's mouths and recover. He lowers Kyungsoo back down a minute later, pulling out weakly and automatically disposing of the condom and grabbing tissues to clean off Kyungsoo's stomach. Kyungsoo tries to start undoing the straps of his cuffs, but gives up after a half-hearted attempt, laying back and catching his breath as Jongin carefully pulls his feet out of the loops and lowering them gently to the ground. He unbuckles the cuffs and lets them fall to the floor before scooping Kyungsoo up and helping him into the bed, flopping down next to him.

 "How you doing?" Jongin breathes out, eyes closed as he nuzzles against Kyungsoo's cheek.

 "Hungry."

 "I'll get us a pizza. You staying over?"

 "Yeah."

 —

 Jongin fucks him again later on the bed, with Kyungsoo biting down on a pillow to keep from screaming as Jongin rams into him from behind, holding onto the crooks of his elbows, his pelvis slapping relentlessly against Kyungsoo's ass. He cums when Jongin pulls him upright, angling his head back for a filthy kiss as Jongin jerks him off. They fall asleep later after making lunch plans for tomorrow, schedule an actual study session for the Philosophy exam Friday, Jongin inviting him to watch them do dance covers later in the week, and Kyungsoo talking about how nervous he was about having to present at a symposium at the end of semester and Jongin saying he'll come and support.

 —

 Kyungsoo awakens to the sound of a pop song playing before Jongin silences his phone's alarm. He rolls over, stretching like a cat against Jongin and nuzzles into his chest.

 "Morning," Jongin rasps, pressing a kiss into his hair.

 "Morning. You have class?"

 "I got some time. Didn't want to just rush out first thing in the morning," Jongin murmurs as he throws an arm over Kyungsoo's waist.

 And what Kyungsoo meant to say was something cute like 'let's go have breakfast' or 'payback's a bitch, my ass is sore, but it's the best kind of sore' but instead what came out was—

 "Am I just another hookup?" He feels Jongin's arm tense around him and looks up.

 "Of course not."

 "So what is the difference between me and one of your hookups then?"

 Jongin stares at him for a long moment, and says softly, "I haven't been with anyone since you. You know this."

 "Would it be the worst thing in the world to date me?" Kyungsoo mutters, sounding fragile.

 "No, it wouldn't. It would be amazing. I really like you."

 "Then why not?"

 Jongin worries his lip for a moment. "Because it would end. It would end after we fell in love and got used to seeing each other every day and being a huge part of each other's lives, and then you'd graduate or one of us could meet someone else or maybe I want to move somewhere new and you'd take all your friends with you whom I got to know, and we'd have to figure out who owns what of our shared belongings, and I don't want to feel love only to lose it. I don't want to see a timer when I look at you."

 "But you _do_  see a timer when you look at me. You just don't know when within a range that it will end, but you already put one on me." Kyungsoo pulls himself up to sitting and Jongin follows, looking sad and confused at the direction the morning is going.

 "It's not like that—"

 "It _is_  exactly like that. Except it's worse. You're scared of getting hurt and being vulnerable with someone, so you lock yourself down.. Sex is great, and you can be good at it and have flings, but it's all...it's just training wheels where you don't have to push yourself too hard and put yourself out there."

 "I don't get what you're—"

 "You put on this cool guy act who knows everything and has everything planned. You're just not going to be in a relationship to protect yourself from getting hurt, but then we go through this dance that looks and feels like a relationship without making it official, because you're too scared to take a chance. How am I suppose to deal with that?"

 Jongin shakes his head, and Kyungsoo can see his eyes harden. "Scared? That's rich, Soo."

 "What is that suppose to mean?"

 "You can't put this all on me. You were so desperate to _be_ with _someone_ , that you jumped at any chance for any relationship. Even a hookup, which is all I had said from the start. We wouldn't even be here if you just sought out an actual relationship instead of just taking crumbs wherever you can get it in the first place."

 Kyungsoo snorts to fight down the knot in his chest. "God, I sound so fucking pathetic."

 "That's not what I meant," Jongin says, reaching for him, but Kyungsoo jumps out of the bed and starts pulling on his clothes.

 "That's not fair, Soo. You are going to get upset at something I said after all the things you said about me? I just think it's unfair that you would go along with something and then get upset that it's not going in the direction you wanted."

 Kyungsoo doesn't say anything, standing there and wriggling his foot into his shoe as he tries to hold back the feeling building in his sinuses.

 "Soo...say something."

 He lets out a broken laugh, "What is there to say? 'Oh, you're right' and then we climb back into bed for a quickie before your class?"

 "So what then? This is over?" Jongin watches him steadily, like he's bracing himself for a storm.

 Kyungsoo shrugs, feeling helpless and miserable. "I guess... I think I should go." He doesn't meet Jongin's eyes as he walks out, and Jongin doesn't try to go after him.


	10. Chapter 10

**filet_jignon:  
** hey can we talk?  
in person? 

**notkyungsoo:  
** I gotta study for a practical after lab

**filet_jignon:  
** study break?  
i can bring food? 

**notkyungsoo:  
** You’re always buying me food.  
I’ll see you in class tomorrow.

**filet_jignon:  
** ok… 

“Step into my office,” Baekhyun announces after taking one look at Kyungsoo as he mopes down the hallway after lab. He shoves him into the passenger seat of his ratty ass Jetta. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but we’re taking a trip to where dreams are made of and wounds are healed, and you can tell Papa Baek all about it.”

“Baekhyun, I hate Target.”

“Nobody hates Target, my little angry bird. Plus I need shampoo. I’ll buy my favorite dongsaeng something from the clearance aisle if you don’t snarl at anybody.”

While Kyungsoo loves Byun Baekhyun, he hates being in public with Byun Baekhyun. He’s too energetic, a shameless flirt, and attracts every female between the ages of eighteen and thirty-five. And Target is one of his favorite hunting grounds. Kyungsoo’s always suspected it had something to do with all of the red signs.

“Talk to me.” And Kyungsoo does, because he really just needs a friend right now, and is lucky to have Baekhyun even if they’re currently cruising for pussy in the haircare aisle.

"It was just sex," Kyungsoo mumbles, playing with a misplaced loofah.

"Oh honey," Baekhyun says, yanking on Kyungsoo’s short sideburns as he skips past him to peruse the end caps. "If it was just sex, it wouldn't hurt. And from what I saw from either of you, it didn't look like just sex."

“So what am I suppose to do?”

 “It’s not complicated, mochi. You just look at what you can have, and decide which out of those you want. Ending it and collecting some one night stands is an option. Blackmailing him into staying with you by threatening his academic standing is an option…not a good one, but it exists. Revenge fucking his best friend is an option. You’re not limited to just two choices. It might hurt - it might hurt a lot, but it’ll be okay in the end. And I’m here for you. You know that. Just remember I am poor, and cannot post bail. … _Oh shit_ , watch the cart though, I’ll be right back. There’s a girl checking me out over by the sheet masks…”

Wednesday morning arrives too quickly, and Jongin walks into Philosophy almost immediately behind Kyungsoo. He looks anxious, but Kyungsoo mutters a soft “after” and pulls out his notebook, ending the chance for conversation. He can hear Jongin’s disappointed sigh as he slides into the seat behind him. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s ever been so focused on the professor’s words before. Anything to take his mind off of the impending talk. 

Class inevitably ends though, and Kyungsoo reluctantly starts packing his stuff into his bag as Jongin stands there waiting for him. He’s fidgeting, Kyungsoo observes, and he looks tired, with a day’s growth of stubble along his chin. Kyungsoo pulls himself out of the seat and slings his bag over a shoulder, looking steadily at Jongin.

“Um,” Jongin mumbles, glancing around at the students still shuffling out of the classroom. “Can we talk in the lounge or something?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Kyungsoo drags his feet as they find an uninhabited one. Again, he raises his head up expectantly at Jongin.

“Look…” Jongin starts, twisting his phone in his hands, “I’m really sorry about what I said yesterday… I didn’t mean it. It came out completely wrong. I got defensive, and I…I lashed out. That wasn’t fair, and I’m really sorry. I wanted to apologize right after, but I didn’t want to just say it through text…”

“You were right though,” Kyungsoo says, trying to force a casual smile. “I should’ve said something…or at least stepped back and checked my expectations. I really liked you, so I was just happy for…whatever I could get. Like always, I guess.”

“No, Soo… _Kyungsoo_.” Jongin shakes his head vehemently, taking a tentative step toward him. “Please…don’t think that. Please, I’m so sorry.”

“It just…didn’t feel like a hookup to me. But I haven’t really had a lot of those, so I guess-”

“No, _please_. I— ” Jongin takes a deep breath, and Kyungsoo finally looks up to see a pained expression on his face. “…I’ve had a crush on you since like…last semester. I saw you sing with some of your friends in the quad before finals… And then we wound up in Philosophy together, so I just… I don’t know. I leapt at the chance to be your study partner, so I could see you more. …I wasn’t honest with myself. It was selfish. I wanted you, and I really liked being around you, but I didn’t want to face the possibility that you could mean something to me because then I could lose you, so I just told myself that that was enough. But I just…blindly did what I wanted, what…felt right to me. And that’s my fault, not yours. So you shouldn’t feel bad, because there’s nothing wrong with you at all.”

“…So what now?”

Jongin lets out a pitiful laugh and holds his hands up. “I don’t know? We weren’t even ‘together’ and it feels like we broke up. It hurts like a breakup. I miss you.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo says numbly. He’s not sure if he’s feeling relief or embarrassment or if he’s laying down mental sandbags in preparation for disaster. “But what do you want with us then? Do you want an us?”

Jongin makes a high, helpless whimper as he shrugs. “What do you want?”

“What am I saved as in your phone? You know what I’ve wanted since the start. You read me like a book, and I’ve been completely transparent anyway. The ball’s in your court, Jongin. We can…try to see where this takes us, or we can just be friends, or we can go find new study partners and finish out the semester as people who occupy the same classroom three times a week.”

“What are you saying? You’d be okay with whatever I wanted?”

“No. I don’t know. But you’ve known what I’ve wanted, and I have no clue what you want.”

“I don’t know, Soo! I just know I’ve fucked up, and wanted to make things right. I don’t know what I'm suppose to do now.”

“Well, the choices are pretty obvious to me, but I can’t tell you what to do.”

Jongin stays quiet for a beat too long, and Kyungsoo sighs heavily, turning back down to his feet. “Look. No matter what, I’m not mad at you or anything. I don’t hate you, I won’t hate you. I just…need to be alone and figure things out for a bit. I think that’s something I should have done a while back when this all started, but I really liked being with you, so I kept putting that off. It’ll probably be good for you too. Just…let me know what you decide.” With that, he takes one last look at Jongin’s helpless face, and walks away.

Getting through the week isn’t so bad. Kyungsoo has two Friday exams to study for, and in between studying, he’s been allowing himself to go through Jongin’s YouTube channel. “Kai” has some voracious fanboys (and even quite a few fangirls), who are all too eager to obsess over a hot guy talking about sex toys. (Kyungsoo couldn’t really blame them.) Possibly when “Kai” did a video tour of the dildo mold-making process, and even though he didn’t show any nudity, he _definitely_ showed off the finished product, causing everyone to lose their collective shit. Which led to compiled lists of porn stars who vaguely resemble Kai in some way or other, which Kyungsoo hasn’t saved to look up later or anything.

Except Friday comes and Kyungsoo finished his Philosophy exam quickly and bounced before Jongin could catch up, and now it’s Friday night, and masturbating to lookalikes of your non-exboyfriend seems like an awfully sad way to live, so he’s holding off for a Plan B to come along.

It does in the form of Jongdae, who casually asks if Kyungsoo would like to go to a party, and that he can invite his boyfriend, which leads to Kyungsoo having to bite his tongue and just say that they're "not together" and leave it at that, since it's not Jongdae's problem. But he goes.

—

Kyungsoo's actually having a good time. He's not one for parties, especially not when it’s practically pitch black and everyone’s waving around glow in the dark bracelets and necklaces (and body paint) in the blacklit room, but he's got a good buzz going, and even with some girl twerking on him for the last two minutes, he's just enjoying not thinking about Kim Jongin. She eventually moves on to somebody else, and Kyungsoo is out of beer, so he turns around and is promptly shoved into a firm, broad chest. He spins back too quickly to try and find the culprit, almost faceplanting, but is rescued by chest guy’s hands stabilizing him by the waist. A rather intimate gesture, Kyungsoo’s buzzing brain decides, but he giggles. “Sorry!” he shouts. The hands stay, but the room is way too crowded and everyone’s bumping into each other anyway.

"Hey," the chest says, or the head attached to said chest rather, and Kyungsoo gets pushed flush against him by some chick trying to nay nay. He laughs it off.

“You dance?” Kyungsoo shoots over his shoulder, leaning his head back against the chest.

“Yeah…” comes a deep whisper, and that’s all Kyungsoo needs. He covers the hands on his waist and starts moving, eventually sliding them down to his hips as the movements and eighth cup of shitty beer embolden him further. The grip on his hips is a possessive one, and Kyungsoo grins and relishes as he tries to keep up with the guy, who was _definitely_ grinding against his ass by now. There’s nothing wrong with repeating history as a way of putting Jongin behind him. It worked well enough last time.

The guy leans down to say something, but Kyungsoo tilts his head boldly and kisses him. The guy freezes for a moment, startled, but responds enthusiastically a moment later, pulling Kyungsoo’s body around to line up with his own, hands going back to Kyungsoo’s hips. They move through the sea of writhing people into an empty section of a dark hallway, where the guy crowds Kyungsoo up against the wall.

Kyungsoo has a fleeting thought that maybe a one night stand at this point might be a little too early, but this guy kisses like he’s studied Kyungsoo’s body, and his lips are plush and tastes like candy, and too many recent sexual interactions with Jongin has revved up his sex drive to expect regular release. He opens his eyes to shadows and pulls back for a moment, leaning his thigh into the guy’s erection, giggling again. “You wanna come back to my place?” Kyungsoo asks, putting on his best sultry voice as his hand dips into the waist of the guy’s jeans.

"I do, but—" and Kyungsoo freezes, stepping back quickly.

"Jongin?" he shout-whispers. "What in the fuck!"

Jongin reaches out toward him, but pauses as the words process. "…You didn't know it was me?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, feeling his face heat up. He laughs, louder than he expected, and makes a waving motion. "Excuse me" he spits out and storms off.

Jongin follows, but with the throng of people in the dark, Kyungsoo loses him without even really trying (too hard). It's a large party. He can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, and decides he is still too sober.

Eventually, he winds up with his hands wrapped around some other guy’s neck. He pulls him in close, and the guy seems to be expecting a kiss and purses his lips. Kyungsoo confirms it’s definitely not Jongin and cackles. “Just checking!” he shouts over the music. The guy looks confused, but Kyungsoo gives no fucks.

A hand wraps around his shoulder a little bit later and tugs gently. He turns.

"Let me take you back to your room," Jongin shouts, eyeing the other guy warily.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, "Nah, it's okay. I need to get laid tonight, and I’m not wanting a pity fuck. He'll take me back to my room. Won't you, pretty…eyes?"

The guy looks over Jongin appraisingly and seems to like what he sees. He leans in closer to Kyungsoo, lips grazing his ear, and Jongin is actively glowering at this point. "If you're up for DP, your friend can join us. I’ve never done that before."

Kyungsoo laughs loudly and leans into the guy, draping himself across his chest.

Jongin steps even closer and repeats, "Soo, let me walk you back to your place. You're drunk."

“What, you can’t handle seeing someone else playing with your toys?” Kyungsoo covers his mouth and squints over at the guy in mock horror. “Oops! You didn’t hear anything.”

“You think I give a shit what anyone thinks about us? That was never a problem.”

“Oh shit, are you two together because I don’t do drama,” the guy says, loosening his hold on Kyungsoo, who pushes him away in disgust and storms out, not stopping until he’s half a block away from the house.

“I thought you were waiting for me to decide,” Jongin says softly, looking at him like he was a skittish animal.

“It’s not house-shopping, Jongin. Were you planning to wait until graduation to make your decision?” Kyungsoo takes a deep, ragged breath and plasters on a smile. “You know what, don’t worry about it.” He feels a giddiness building in his chest, and maybe it’s a tight, uncomfortable feeling, but he giggles and makes a fluttering motion with his hands.

“This place is full of guys who’d love to sleep with you. Go have fun. Just some advice, maybe don’t invite them to sleep over, or spend the next morning skipping classes so you can snuggle with them and bullshit for hours. Or act all soft boyfriend and surprise them with food up six flights of stairs or something. Just for the next guy. Just my thoughts.” He shrugs, and the smile is really starting to make his cheeks ache, causing his voice to shake near the end, and the beer is really starting to hit his sinuses as he feels himself sniffling, but he swats at Jongin’s hands when they reach out to him.

“No,” he says loudly, stepping back, and Jongin doesn’t follow. It’s uncharacteristically warm tonight for what’s suppose to be the middle of fucking winter, and the dry air is burning his eyes. Kyungsoo laughs and shakes his head, looking away. “Just no. You’re smart as fuck, and if you can’t figure out by now what you’re willing to do, then go fuck some random dude here, and stop trying to prevent me from doing the same.”

He remembers leaving and Jongin trying to follow and then him shouting something incoherent and Jongin looking like he was slapped and finally stopping. Kyungsoo treks through campus quickly, cursing himself for listening to Jongdae and going out to try to forget about Jongin when Jongin doesn’t give a shit, but Jongin was at the party and acting like he gives shits, and Kyungsoo is so fucking done with this.

He’s sweating by the time he reaches his room. Kyungsoo slams his door shut and pulls his shirt off, pacing back and forth as the air cools down finally. It’s soothing. Thank goodness for shitty dorm heaters. He was burning up, and not understanding why.

His reflection in the mirror catches his attention, and he leans closer for a better inspection. Small bruises freckle the right side of his neck, and if he stands up on his tip toes, he can see that the ones on his hips have completely faded. Just the small spot on his stomach now, and in a couple days, all of them will be gone.

There’s a knock on the door, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he staggers toward it, head still heavy. Jongdae does not have a good track record with his keys when he goes out, and even though he meant well, he’s not on Kyungsoo’s favorite people list right now for suggesting that Kyungsoo go out and be social and not mope instead of whacking off to lookalike porn.

Kyungsoo swings the door open, momentarily forgetting physics and letting it hit the wall with a loud crack.

Of course it’s not Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was really hard to write. It's coming to a (happy) ending soon, and I've got some new fics I'm working on. Please remember that Soo is Really Fucking Drunk and he's been letting shit build up for a while now.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyungsoo lets out a weak puff of air that he supposes was intended to be a laugh and spins on his heels, walking back to the bed and peeling off his tight jeans. “Sure. Why not.”

“That’s not why I’m here…” Jongin says, stepping in and closing the door.

“It _is_ why you’re here!” Kyungsoo shouts, throwing the pants in his direction and landing shakily on the bed. “You just want to fuck and have it not mean anything. That’s fine. I can do one last romp. Do you want to fuck me or do you want to gaze lovingly into my eyes again while I fuck you?”

Jongin winces, trying to cover Kyungsoo up with the blanket, only to have them kicked back off. “I wanted to make sure you made it back okay… I brought water.”

“Well, I’m not okay. I want to get laid so I can forget about you.”

The mattress dips as Jongin climbs onto it, sitting on the edge and fidgeting with the water bottle. “I don’t want you to forget me…” he says softly.

Kyungsoo flips and straddles his lap, and Jongin reflexively wraps his arms around the other’s lower back to keep them from tipping off the side of the bed. He grabs the blanket and tries to wrap it around them again, keeping his eyes on Kyungsoo’s face.

“So what, you don’t want me now?”

“I do… I _really_ do…but not like this. You’re really drunk.”

Kyungsoo grinds down on his lap. “It won’t hurt when I’m drunk,” he slurs, stubbornly pulling until Jongin gives up and lets him tug his shirt off. Jongin’s hands move behind him in short motions, and he hears a soft crackle before an open water bottle is held out in front of his face.

“Please drink. I can get you something from the vending machines too if you want.”

Kyungsoo grabs the bottle and shoves him back on the bed, giggling as Jongin hisses when he dumps the cold water onto his stomach. He leans down and slurps up the puddles loudly. “Happy?”

“Soo…” Jongin grits out. “Just drink it… You need to hydrate and get some slee- _OW_!”

Kyungsoo holds onto the thin sliver of skin with his teeth and pulls until it snaps back, marking a bright red line with small, light indentations.

Jongin frowns as he lifts his head to see the damage. He grabs the water bottle and directs it to Kyungsoo’s lips. “That hurt… That was worth at least a gulp. Please.”

That elicits a giggle from Kyungsoo, but he takes a swig and leans back in thought, staring at the angry line of flesh.

“Ah-ahhh…” Jongin whimpers out as Kyungsoo digs a nail in under the right end of the line, drawing a curve downward, causing the flesh to raise up into a small welt. He knocks Jongin’s hand away as he takes another gulp, and smirks as he moves and puts two shorter lines, one on top of each other, next to the first. This repeats: scrape, drink, scrape, drink. The water bottle is empty, but Kyungsoo drags two last lines across and down, beaming proudly at his masterpiece.

“There. We’re even.” Kyungsoo says.

“I didn’t brand my name on you…” Jongin pouts, sulking as he wipes away the tiny droplets of red along one of the downward strokes.

“No, you just marked where your dick would go like a treasure map.” Kyungsoo shoots him a smug smile when he feels a twitch through the thick denim underneath.

Jongin swallows and licks his lips. “Sandwich? Ramen?” He gingerly plucks Kyungsoo off of him and stands up, pulling the blanket back to mid-chest.

“Mm, sure…but you have to go like that,” Kyungsoo purrs, swiping Jongin’s t-shirt and stuffing it into his blanket burrito. He hears Jongin mumbling sullenly something about “already yours” as he digs through his pockets for change.

“I’ll be right back. Please don’t lock me out or do anything crazy, okay?”

“Ye _p_.” Kyungsoo says, popping the ‘p’ on the end.

Jongin comes back nearly ten minutes later and sighs deeply as he wrestles the dildo away from Kyungsoo’s hands, setting it down on the dresser and pushing a wrapped sandwich back in its place. “Eat.”

“Why are you not drunk? This would’ve been way more fun.” Kyungsoo simpers, peeling the packaging away.

“I didn’t drink. I went there to pick up Taemin and some other friends, and then I saw you.” Jongin rolls his eyes and accepts a small bite before guiding the sandwich back. “ _Eat_. I got you some more water too.”

The manic energy was burning out, leaving Kyungsoo feeling drained and heavy. He finishes the sandwich in silence, eventually leaning sideways onto Jongin’s shoulder.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Jongin asks softly. “I want to tell you everything, but I need you to be sober…and clothed preferably…”

“Is it something bad?” Kyungsoo mumbles, eyelids getting heavy.

“Depends how you feel in the morning, I guess.”

—

Kyungsoo slaps at the pillow blindly, eventually finding the offending noise in a pair of jeans on the floor and tapping randomly. He finally forces one eye open and takes three tries before he manages to silence the fucking alarm. A hand wraps around his torso and pulls him back, tucking a thumb into the waistband of boxers he doesn’t remember putting on. He stares at the phone, cracking his other eye open and waiting until the vision stops blurring.

“Go back to sleep, Soo…it’s Saturday…” Jongin mumbles into his hair.

“I’m on your phone…” Kyungsoo says dumbly. The wallpaper was a photo of him sleeping, lips parted, sheets pulled right up to his chin. It must have been from the first night he stayed over, since he woke up with Jongin the second morning.

“You’ll still be there in two hours too, I promise. The sun’s barely out…”

“It was _your_ alarm—”

Someone banged loudly on the door. Kyungsoo lifts his head and looks over at the other bed. No Jongdae, but he wouldn’t knock like someone owed him something. Jongin grumbled something incoherent as Kyungsoo reluctantly falls off the bed, stumbling over and swinging the door open.

“Good morning, sunshine!” sings Baekhyun, letting himself in and closing the door with his foot. He turns back around and stops, staring at the dresser. Kyungsoo follows his gaze and blinks at the dildo standing proudly on top of it.

“ _Man_ …” Baekhyun huffs. “I thought you were team Hufflepuff all the way… I feel like I don’t even know you anymore…”

“It’s _Ironman_ ,” Jongin contributes loudly into the pillow.

“OH!” Baekhyun shouts, eyes going wide as he pushes past Kyungsoo and jumps onto the bed, sitting his full weight on top of Jongin’s chest over the covers, smiling as he wheezes and Kyungsoo hurries over. He leans down and stage-whispers, “You two look so cute together, but if you ever make my baby feel so sad again that Target can’t fix it, I’m gonna rip your dick off and make a trophy out of it.”

Kyungsoo manages to pull him off and shove him back out the door, Baekhyun leaning back against him the whole time and shouting over his shoulder. “But I think you’ll be fine, and we’ll be besties. We should have _luuunch_ —” He slams the door with Baekhyun starting to sing a showtune loudly on the other side of it, slowly fading away as he leaves. 

Kyungsoo sighs loudly and turns just as he hears a key slide into the lock and Jongdae walks in, stopping a step from Kyungsoo, keys still in hand as he sees the bright red and gold toy on the dresser. Eventually, he clicks his tongue and looks at Kyungsoo.

“ _Sock_ , man. Put a sock on the door or something.”

“It’s not what it looks like!” Kyungsoo squeaks out, voice breaking from his parched throat, and he turns to glare uselessly as Jongin lets out a loud laugh.

Jongdae’s eyes grow wider at the noise and he raises his brows at Kyungsoo. “I’ll…be back around six. Please, nobody be naked again by then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter. Next chapter's more meaty, but it's taking a little bit to birth, so I figured I'd put something out to tide you over. See the cute? Focus on the cute. The sads is over.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyungsoo flings the dildo back into his drawer before everyone else on the floor can come in and judge. He grabs a shirt and pulls it on, turning to find Jongin has pushed himself up to sitting, with an annoyed, thoughtful look on his face, worrying his lip.

“What is it?” he asks, climbing onto the bed.

“…I have some conditions for this before we move forward…” Jongin says slowly, a twinkle in his eye.

“Define ‘this’ first,” Kyungsoo says after a pause, perhaps a little snippy.

Jongin purses his lips, looking nervous and fidgeting. Finally, he takes a deep inhale and meets Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Um…well, I think I’m in love with you.”

Kyungsoo stops breathing as Jongin shakes his head a moment later. “…No, I _know_ I’m in love with you. Um…I had a whole speech planned, but it’s fucking early, and Bacon just tried to kill me, and I can’t think correctly… Uh…” He lets out a frustrated sigh and looks helplessly at Kyungsoo. “I want us to be together… I’m scared shitless, but I know I want it. I was a coward, but I know I’d rather risk it and have you than be safe and comfortable without you. And I’ll fight for us. I won’t just let it be like last time.”

He eyes Kyungsoo anxiously, and Kyungsoo opens his mouth to respond, lip quivering slightly-

_“Make em whistle like a missile. Bomb, bomb.”_

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut and sighs, leaning forward to give Jongin a quick, apologetic peck on the mouth. “I’m so sorry,” he rushes out, grabbing for his phone with “HOWLER” displayed on the screen over a closeup shot of teeth. “He will only escalate if he gets ignored…he might even come back…” He swipes and sets it on speaker. “This is not a good time.”

“Are you two done fucking yet? I’m hungry!” Baekhyun screams out the phone.

“Let me call you back, asshole.”

“You answered mid-fucking? Jongin’s dick game can’t be that good then.”

“We’re not fucking right now!” Jongin snaps, offended.

“I think that’s even worse. You deserve more than a one-minute man, dumpling. I’d reconsider.”

“Baek!” Kyungsoo barks out. “We haven’t done anything. What the fuck did you want?”

Baekhyun actually goes silent for a moment. “ _Ohhhhh_ ,” he drawls out. “Oh, I’m ruining the mood… Well, sorry for cockblocking, but I was gonna treat you to breakfast earlier to cheer you up, and I’m still hungry, so get on with it, and call me back.”

Kyungsoo tosses the phone to the side and looks up at Jongin’s somewhat scandalized face. “That’s Baekhyun…” he says softly, and it’s his turn to feel nervous. “Um…so what were your conditions?”

“Does this mean you still want us to date?” Jongin asks in a small voice.

“Depends what your conditions are.” Kyungsoo retorts.

Jongin flushes. “It was just a joke…” He pauses and purses his lips. “Actually, no. It’s not. I don’t care if I have to wait tables or do surveys in the mall or what. I need you to get that Hulk dildo made.”

“God, you are so salty that everyone thinks it’s Gryffindor, aren’t you?”

“I am not!” Jongin bristles. “It’d just be a matching set, and I really need that to be a thing.”

“What have you done to me that I don’t even register it as anything unusual to see a dildo on the dresser?” Kyungsoo says, cringing at the memory.

Jongin giggles in response and pulls him in, snuggling into his neck as Kyungsoo wraps his arms around him.

“I’m only guy number three…” Jongin mumbles against his skin. “Are you sure you want to lock yourself down in a relationship already?”

“Third time’s a charm, isn’t it?”

“What if it’s not?”

“Stop being such a pussy.”

Jongin snorts and they stay like that for another minute. It was sweet, but it was killing Kyungsoo’s back.

“What were your other conditions?” he asks, climbing into Jongin’s lap and slumping against him. Much better.

Jongin doesn’t answer until Kyungsoo finally looks up to find him blushing. “Umm…it sounded sexier in my head…” he mumbles, looking away. “I was going to say you had to keep that mark on your stomach forever.”

Kyungsoo laughs, shoving him and pulling his shirt up to see the damage from last night. The bite mark was still there, although faded down, along with a couple tiny lines of dried blood, but the welts had gone away. “You don’t even know if your dick would actually do that…” he murmurs.

Jongin scoffs, pushing his shirt back down. “That dildo is a one hundred percent accurate, 3D printed model. Of course I know.”

“That’s not how science works,” Kyungsoo counters. “You can’t just use a proxy and claim that as proof that something else works.”

“Oh god, yes, talk nerdy to me…” Jongin moans, sliding his hands down to Kyungsoo’s waist.

Kyungsoo leans forward and nips gently at the tip of his nose. “Your dick can’t do that,” he taunts, low and sultry, smirking as Jongin flips him onto the mattress and attaches himself to Kyungsoo’s neck.

“I hate how small your bed is,” Jongin murmurs in between replacing the faded marks.

“I’ll stay at your place more…”

“We should…go on a date first…before…” Jongin says even as his hands creep up under Kyungsoo’s shirt to pet at bare skin.

Kyungsoo shakes his head quickly. “I don’t think you understand how badly I need makeup sex right now.” He pulls Jongin down and their lips lock, Jongin grinding his growing length against Kyungsoo’s own.

“Where’s your stuff?” Jongin breathes out later, stripping both of them down to nothing and grabbing Kyungsoo’s dick, jerking it quickly.

“Dresser,” Kyungsoo says, shoving him off the bed. “Hurry up.”

Jongin opens the drawer and frowns, taking the dildo, putting it carefully back in the black satin bag, and tucking it into the corner, giving Kyungsoo a disapproving look before turning back. He spots something of interest and starts gathering them in his hands, using his elbow to push the drawer closed.

“What are these?” he says accusingly, holding up about a dozen small red packets.

“…Condoms?”

“What happened to the ones I gave you?”

“I got mad at you and threw them away.”

Jongin sneers down at the condoms, not bothering to conceal his disgust. “…So did you want to top?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “What’s wrong with those.”

“Did you get these for free? There’s a reason they give these out for free. If the world ended and these were all the condoms left on earth, I would only bottom for the rest of my life, and I’d still be mad because even being on the receiving side still feels like shit. Polyisoprenes are the only way to go.”

“You are the weirdest fucking nerd, you condom snob. They can’t be that bad.”

Jongin sighs heavily, a pout in his voice. “...Fine,” He drops all but one into the wastebasket and huffs as he drags his feet back to the bed, setting the packet down and popping the cap on the lube bottle open.

“You know,” Kyungsoo says, gingerly picking up the condom between two of his fingers as Jongin works the first digit in. “We don’t have to use a condom if it’s just gonna be us…”

“Huh?” Jongin says, popping his lips off of Kyungsoo’s cock and staring blankly, a line of saliva trailing down and fingers stopping.

“I accept your terms… Do you want to use a crappy condom?” Kyungsoo asks, waving the offending packet in front of Jongin’s face.

Jongin’s eyes darken and he resumes thrusting, sliding the second finger in carefully. “I’m clean…”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo says, eyes drooping as he stretches. “Aside from the chlamydia.”

“Chlamydia is curable…no biggie...” Jongin murmurs, reapplying and getting the third finger in, licking down Kyungsoo’s shaft as he twists his hand. “Your fox tail came in, by the way…”

Kyungsoo’s run out of patience, swatting Jongin’s hand until he pulls his fingers out and nervously lathers up and positions himself. “I never said I wanted one.”

“Your face said you wanted one…” Jongin says, “You sure you ready to have my baby?”

Kyungsoo snickers, hooking his legs onto Jongin’s hips. “You can stay home and take care of our butt baby. I’m just gonna pay the bills.”

Jongin’s face as he pushes in is breathtaking. He lets out a surprised whimper as he bottoms out and Kyungsoo locks his feet together behind him. “I swear, you better not be gentle right now,” Kyungsoo threatens, gripping onto his shoulders as he adjusts.

“What should I do then?” Jongin teases, rolling his hips experimentally, his jaw going slack and eyes shuttering. The movements slowly grow more confident, but staying at a soft pace as Kyungsoo starts moaning regularly, and Jongin dips his head down to lick circles around his nipples.

Kyungsoo grabs one of his hands and pulls it down to his stomach, pressing in. “Nothing there, huh?” he breathes out, gasping as Jongin abruptly pulls out and flips him onto his stomach, yanking him onto his knees, and pushing back in quickly. He moans as Jongin wraps a hand back around, pushing gently with the pads of his fingers.

“This is an awful time for this. Holy _shit_ , you feel so fucking good,” Jongin manages to stumble out, thrusting harder and changing angles as he tries to feel for it. Kyungsoo’s responding chuckles die and they moan in sync as a minute later, the lightest bit of pressure pushes back against Jongin’s hand.

“Suck your stomach in,” Jongin breathes out, ramming in with more force and pressing his palm firmer against Kyungsoo’s skin. It’s not even necessary now, obvious once he’s found the right spot, and Jongin starts rubbing his palm against Kyungsoo’s stomach.

“Are you whacking off through me, what the fuck,” Kyungsoo whines out, pulling Jongin’s hand down to his own, leaking cock. He can feel Jongin swelling inside him, twitching. Jongin grunts out a curse and withdraws, pulling him onto his back and diving down to his stomach, moaning as he jerks Kyungsoo off and sucks hard on the faded mark.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kyungsoo huffs breathlessly, empty and needy.

“I was close,” Jongin whispers, bending lower and swallowing him down, cheeks hollowing as he slurps loudly.

“Me too,” Kyungsoo growls, pulling his head away, and Jongin fills him back up immediately, pumping quickly and matching his speed with his hand flying over Kyungsoo’s cock.

"You haven't said you loved me back yet," Jongin rushes out, gritting his teeth as he gets that dazed look in his eyes.

"Right now?" Kyungsoo manages to squeeze out, having to actually fight the building pressure to focus enough and form a response.

" _Fuck_ , last chance..." Jongin gasps, his hips stuttering.

"You _asshole_ , oh... _fuck_ , I love you too," Kyungsoo screams out, shrill and airless as he feels Jongin convulse inside him just as he goes over and sees white, hot spurts of cum hitting his chest and dribbling down his stomach, covering the fresh new mark as he clenches repeatedly around Jongin, who slumps down on him into the filthy mess moments later

They lay like this for several minutes, catching their breaths. Kyungsoo breaks the silence first. "Of course I love you."

"I know," Jongin says, smirking smugly. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Kyungsoo swats at him half-heartedly, stroking his hand through Jongin's hair until one of their stomachs growl obnoxiously.

"... I'm really hungry actually."

"I guess I'll call Baekhyun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Please note Kyungsoo was joking about the Chlamydia, and Jongin was aware of that. People say dumb things to each other. Or if people don't, then Kaisoo does. Also, have an Iron Nini, which is a photo edit from the Chinese variety show Yummy Yummy, and if you haven't seen their episode with SeKai, we can't be friends. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jongin was like a kid in a candy store. They had shaved Kyungsoo down, borrowed Taemin’s car, and driven into the big city to finally fulfill Jongin’s conditions. The company has apparently added new upgrades with their latest model, such as split firmness options and authentic molds for testicles now, and Jongin kept squeezing all the demos and trying to encourage a cherry red Kyungsoo to join in.

After a  _lot_  of notetaking and pictures and touching on Jongin’s part, and a single, very reluctant squeeze on Kyungsoo’s part, they finally filled out the order form and were taken to a private room, and now Kyungsoo was trembling like a chihuahua. It didn’t really hit him until he stripped down and put on the silk robe that people would be seeing him naked and that he would have to maintain as impressive of a boner as he could manage while they did so. He’s sure the company meant well, but playing jazz music and setting out champagne and strawberries were not helping his nerves.

“I can’t do this,” he squeaks out, tugging the robe tighter. They technically haven’t done anything. They can get a refund, right? Jongin's just going to have to settle for second-rate anatomically accurate dick.

“Yes, you can,” Jongin purrs soothingly. “No one’s even going to see you naked. You’re just going to step out, open the front of your robe to the machine, and it’ll be over in less than a minute. Like thirty seconds. It’ll just be us in the room too. No big deal.”

“I can’t even get hard right now.”

Jongin parts the robe and lifts Kyungsoo’s soft penis with his fingertips. “Hi baby,” he coos.

“Don’t-” Kyungsoo barks, smacking his hand reflexively. “Don’t talk to my dick. You’re not helping.”

“Shhh, no one’s talking to you,” Jongin chides, dropping to his knees until he’s eye level, stroking it gently.

“ _There are people right outside_ , Jongin! We’re not making a porno!” Kyungsoo shriek-whispers, looking scandalized as Jongin sticks his tongue out and gives Kyungsoo’s pathetic length a kittenish lick.

Kyungsoo clenches his eyes tightly, willing himself to believe that they’re not here, that they’re back in Jongin’s room, and this is just Jongin being cheesy with mood music again.

“You were fine fucking me with Jongdae in the next bed over,” Jongin mumbles, sucking it into his mouth, hard enough that it stretches out, but still stubbornly refuses to fill.

“That’s different,” Kyungsoo snivels. “That was my room. That was in a bed. How did you even do this last time?”

Jongin opens his mouth and lets Kyungsoo’s dick drop back down, coated with saliva and unimpressed. “Umm…” he starts, biting his lip. “I thought of you actually…”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m serious,” Jongin says, sitting back on his haunches. “It was the first weekend after the semester started, and I got to sit right behind you, so I got to finally get a much better look at your face. And because they're shaped like a heart...I just thought of how…your lips…looked…”

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open, looking down to confirm that, yes, Jongin was indeed blushing. “How my lips looked what?” he asks, confused.

“How they’d look around my dick.” Jongin says with a shy smile.

“Oh my fucking god, you are such a pervert!”

“Why? Your boner was brought to you by you. It’s romantic, in a way.”

“No, that is creepy!”

“What did you think then,” Jongin huffs out, “the first time you saw me?”

Kyungsoo shoves him weakly, rolling his eyes as Jongin sways back and forth like one of those inflatable punching bag dolls. “I thought you had beautiful eyes and hot hair, not what your face would look like with a dick in it!”

“…So don’t blow you right now?”

Kyungsoo makes a pathetic whining sound and closes his eyes, grabbing Jongin’s head and pulling it forward.

—

Honestly, it didn't turn out half bad. It had a single, thicker band of purple near the base, but aside from that, the silicone was glow-in-the-dark green. Jongin was still making up his mind whether he was more jealous or smug about all of Kyungsoo's model's upgrades, so Kyungsoo had to drive back while he decided, twirling it around in his hands and squeezing different parts of the lime green shaft. Kyungsoo signaled and almost crashed as he made a right turn when he catches Jongin with the head of it in his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Kyungsoo yelps, quickly correcting the arc of the turn and straightening them out into the lane.

"Can't tell if we got the firmness correct, so I was testing," Jongin says matter-of-factly, still mouthing it. "I think it's about right, at least on the tip, and that's really where it counts anyway. Nobody likes a bruised prostate."

"You can't go sucking dick in the front seat in broad daylight!"

"I wasn't sucking, geez, I was just feeling it. It's not like anyone who drives by and sees is gonna be like 'oh, that guy's sucking some green dick,' they'll just think I'm drinking something. Your brain is conditioned to fill things in with banal image-"

"No. Shut it. Get my dick out of your mouth. Wait til we get back."

"You're so _bossy_ -Hang on...did you want us to go to the backseat?"

"Why are you being like this?" Kyungsoo whines out, trying to focus on the road. "You're going to get us arrested!"

"You didn't mind earlier..." Jongin smirks, offering the dildo over near Kyungsoo's face, and Kyungsoo bats it away, turning pink.

They ride in silence for several minutes, Jongin finally putting the toy away for now, and double checking their exit on his phone before he casual drops, as if suddenly remembering, "Oh, I got arrested by campus police yesterday, by the way– Soo!  _Watch the road!_ "

"What?" Kyungsoo shouts, turning around quickly to glare at the car honking and speeding past them. "Why?"

"I mean, they let me go obviously." Jongin says, as if that explained everything.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. They even apologized after."

"You're stalling."

"I am not," Jongin says even as he squirms under Kyungsoo's stern gaze. "...Condoms expire, okay? And I have a lot of them. Nice ones. So I figured I'd donate them to the health clinic, and I was trying to educate them on the psychological effect of shitty condoms and how it could result in unwanted pregnancies and increased stress levels, and the nurse called campus police on me. They thought I was being suspicious."

"Oh Jesus. What do you mean by they apologized?"

"I think I might have overwhelmed the officer. He just said he was sorry for the confusion and asked me to please go."

Kyungsoo just shakes his head over and over in disbelief. "If you're mourning their loss, we could always start using them again."

That earns him a pout from Jongin. Kyungsoo makes a mental note to offer them to Ryeowook later. He sags back in his seat when their sign eventually passes overhead, grateful they finally made it to the highway and traffic required less attention. They were in the middle of discussing dinner options when Blackpink starts playing on his phone, and he looks over to see Jongin clutching the black box possessively. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "You're going to have to face him eventually. Baekhyun does not go away."

Jongin shakes his head stubbornly as Kyungsoo swipes his phone and puts it on speaker.

"Baek," Kyungsoo says.

"Where is my Scooby Soo?" coos Baekhyun, suspiciously sweet.

"Driving back to school. We'll be back in like half an hour. What's up?" Kyungsoo worries his lip as he glances back over at Jongin. Taemin accidentally outed Jongin's little side job over lunch a week ago to Baekhyun. It hasn't been going well. Kyungsoo's been trying to stay out of it, but both sides were trying to tug-of-war him over.

"So is Shaggy there?" Baekhyun asks.

"No," Jongin says, sulking.

"You two are being so ridiculous," Kyungsoo breathes out even as he knows it's futile.

"You can consider it a dowry for my precious penguin, Jonginnie," Baekhyun rationalizes.

"Dowry is what the bride's family brings to the husband, you greedy butt," Jongin growls. Here it goes.

"You're never going to use it!" Baekhyun yells out.

"Neither will you!" Jongin retorts, and it's like Kyungsoo wasn't even here.

"I would use it plenty," counters Baekhyun, still trying to sound like he was a parent explaining something simple to an irrational toddler. "I can think of like five uses for it right now. Door stopper," and Kyungsoo can visualize him ticking them off on his fingers as he speaks. "Coat hanger. Self defense weapon. Paperweight. Car boot. See?"

Jongin exhales loudly and turns back to the window, shaking his head to himself again.

"You two are ridiculous," Kyungsoo repeats.

"Look, either you're giving it, or I'm stealing it. It's happening regardless," Baekhyun says. "There's a price to my blessing to pork my bestie, and the price is a giant, rainbow dragon dick."

Baekhyun had made them take him back to Jongin's room, and gaped for a whole minute at the room before recovering and pointing out the gargantuan Bad Dragon dildo, asking if Jongin's actually managed to use that. Jongin naively reassured him that of course he hadn't, he had just totally underestimated the company's definition of "large" when he placed his custom order, so he just keeps it around now as a very pretty statue. Kyungsoo had very different ideas of what constituted "pretty" but it's turned into a war between the two, with Baekhyun demanding it and Jongin pulling all kinds of excuses. According to him, Taemin's already tried calling dibs on it ages ago, and Jongin has it in his will that Taemin may inherit it upon his death. Kyungsoo doesn't understand the appeal of a useless dildo trophy, so he's just been letting them fight it out for now.

"Baek, what did you want?" Kyungsoo reminds him.

"I wanted to invite my baby and my future son-in-law to dinner, of course. We can have a double date!"

Kyungsoo barks out a laugh. "I'm not spending time with some random chick you picked up, Baek. Last time, the girl kept trying to convince me to go back with you guys." He catches Jongin stirring in his periphery and looks over to see Jongin raising an eyebrow in curiosity at this story. Kyungsoo shrugs a shoulder absently.

"This one is different though," Baekhyun argues. "Yixing is like... _smoking_  hot, but she's like...really cool, and..." He lets out a giggle. "...I think I'm actually nervous?"

"Did you meet her at Target?" Kyungsoo asks, not buying it.

"Well, obviously. But she's in one of my classes too, and I didn't even realize, and I _need_  this, Soo! What if she's the one?" Baekhyun doesn't sound like this. Baekhyun doesn't squeal over girls.

Jongin's eyes light up and he gives Kyungsoo a pointed look, mouthing out ' _I know her!_ ' and waving him on with puppy eyes begging. Kyungsoo sighs heavily. "Jongin says he knows her... We'll do it if you drop this ridiculous dildo trophy thing," Kyungsoo says, raising his brows at Jongin, who beams happily.

"What? How?" Baekhyun asks.

"She's in my dance class. We're friends," Jongin finally says. "You'll want to make a good impression, Bacon."

"Fuck," Baekhyun bites out, going silent for a moment. Kyungsoo meets Jongin's eyes, watching them scrunch up as he grins victoriously.

"....Can I at least borrow it?" he hedges.

"No," Jongin says, resolute. Even this early in their relationship, he's grasped that Baekhyun lives by toddler rules, including where possession was nine-tenths of the law.

"You're a bad son-in-law. I bet you two won't even take care of me when I'm old and grey." Silence drags on for several long seconds as Baekhyun makes up his mind. Finally, he sighs loudly, accepting defeat. "Alright, kiddos. Let's get Kyungsoo a new step-mom."

—

**notkyungsoo:  
** Come over.  
Jongdae's staying at his gfs place all weekend.

**filet_jignon:  
** but my place is vastly superior  
with no bacon next door

**notkyungsoo:  
** Are you denying me?

**filet_jignon:  
** yes  
your room is cockblock central 

**notkyungsoo:  
** Fine.

**filet_jignon:  
** ???  
fine what?  
soo??? :C 

**notkyungsoo:  
** Don't come then.

**filet_jignon:  
** i was jk  
lemme make this order first 

**notkyungsoo:  
** For what?

**filet_jignon:  
** new shop's letting me pick out some stuff to review  
its mostly kink stuff like collars and bdsm gear but there's some interesting stuff we might like in here too 

Jongin sends a screenshot with a page full of product listings. 

**notkyungsoo:  
** Get the collar.

**filet_jignon:  
**?????

**notkyungsoo:  
** Get the collar.  
And that cockring in the third row.  
And bring the cuffs over.

**filet_jignon:  
**???????  
and what you gonna do with all these? 

  
**notkyungsoo** :  
Make you wear them while I fuck you.

**filet_jignon:  
** ok so  
ok they ahve overnight shipping  
brt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Excuse me, I'm not over this. Jongin in a collar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! There will be an epilogue, but this is it!

One of Jongin's favorite positions is where Kyungsoo straddles him. He can watch, mesmerized, as Kyungsoo takes himself apart, growing needier as his legs tire and having to shift onto different muscles to be able to keep moving. Jongin can just sit back and enjoy the show, feeling the swell of arousal as he watches the red mark on Kyungsoo's stomach move up and down past his fist loosely stroking Kyungsoo's cock.

They can't do Jongin's little trick anymore, since they've started going to the gym. While Jongin's firmed up, Kyungsoo straight up has fucking  _ abs _ now and they've been wrecking Jongin's life lately. He's even written a haiku about them that Kyungsoo keeps saved on his phone as evidence that Jongin too can be a thirsty bitch. But nearly every time they have sex, Jongin still makes sure his mark doesn't get a chance to fade away. It'd be weird to  _ not _ have it at this point. Jongin likes running his tongue over every bump and crook on his stomach ("oral fetish," Kyungsoo remarks everytime), and Kyungsoo rather enjoys getting marked up so long as he can hide it under clothes after. It works out. 

Kyungsoo is squatting now, one hand wrapped in a leather leash choked up tight to the front of the matching collar around Jongin's neck, the other hand bracing himself as he drops down on Jongin's cock at an exhausting pace, with the other only resting a hand on his lower back to keep Kyungsoo from propelling backward. His noises grow increasingly higher pitched and desperate as he grabs a fistful of Jongin's hair and yanks, feeling his legs giving out as Jongin releases a long, deep moan from the sudden sting on his scalp.

Finally,  _ finally _ Jongin moves both hands to his hips, squeezing as he rolls onto his back and plants his feet, fucking into him roughly, sinking much deeper into Kyungsoo's body at this angle.

Jongin grins as Kyungsoo's vocabulary instantly drops to just  "oh" and "fuck" in varying order and frequency, growing louder as his sensitive body finally gets the friction it needs after the self-inflicted teasing from earlier. He still hasn't touched himself, and Jongin stares as Kyungsoo's cock starts dribbling precum out in earnest, bobbing in time with his thrusts. 

" _ C'mon, _ Soo _... _ " Jongin urges, watching Kyungsoo's face slacken in bliss as he rocks his hips downward, his expletive-laden moans losing their depth and getting airier as he finally palms at his erection, still trying to suspend himself between just enough pleasure and falling over the edge too soon. He eventually cums though, white-knuckled fingers gripping the soft leather as he throws his head back with a shout, practically lifting Jongin halfway off the mattress from the force of it as he strokes himself through his orgasm, Jongin following right after with a drawn out groan, tensing up as he releases into Kyungsoo's shaking body.

They lay there until Jongin's softening dick slips out, and Kyungsoo squirms quickly to rearrange himself so nothing drips out onto the bed.

"Clean me," Kyungsoo mumbles. "My leg's cramping."

"Clean yourself," Jongin chirps, still pouting even as he rolls Kyungsoo over to get up. "You were supposed to fuck me."

"You're still in time out," Kyungsoo reminds him. He peeks an eye open to see Jongin unclip the leash and wipe himself down quickly and bounding back to him, damp towel in hand.

"It was a freak accident," Jongin whines as Kyungsoo snatches the towel and cleans himself up. "It was just  _ one _ freaking time."

"One time too many," mutters Kyungsoo, tossing the towel toward their hamper. "You sniffled earlier too."

"Did not." Jongin sulks, but proves Kyungsoo's point as he tries to discreetly sniffle again. His pout grows when he sees Kyungsoo's face, with his eyebrow raised smugly.

Jongin wasn't allowed to bottom until allergy season was over. Last time, he sneezed during sex and Kyungsoo thought he had guillotined his dick off, because Jongin does  _ fucking Kegels _ . Everything was fine, just...terrifying. And sore. And it's not so much that he  _ needed _ to take it up the ass, as when Jongin knows he's not suppose to have something, he fixates on being able to get it. He's a brat. A conniving one.

Which is why Kyungsoo nearly choked seeing Jongin prancing into class in the collar this morning for their finals. It's not the first time they've done something like that. They've taken turns with plugs and various other toys, little secret thrills in public, but every time Kyungsoo snuck a glance back, Jongin was stroking a finger through the D-ring loop and shooting him lewd, heavy lidded looks. Not to mention, his boyfriend is hot enough already, and the collar was drawing attention from everyone around them.

Jongin denied his advances after class and said he'd just see him after his lab, and Kyungsoo should have known better. He came back to their room and landed right into a trap: Jongin laid wearing only the collar, smirking as he rocks down onto Kyungsoo's dildo, legs spread wide for Kyungsoo to see, moaning like a fucking porn star, the new leash folded up neatly next to him.

This led to him bending Jongin over his knee, and overwhelmed with choices. He'd used the leash as a whip before, but Jongin prefers an open hand versus oiled leather. Things were just getting heated, with him twisting the dildo into Jongin as the other started grinding and fucking into the space between Kyungsoo's thighs, when Jongin's body suddenly jerked, the stiffled sneeze jolting Kyungsoo back to reality. Nope. 

"I can't believe you wore the collar to class," Kyungsoo says. "That's just irresponsible."

"Why?" Jongin says, fingering the leather again after he's pulled his clothes back on.

"I think I failed the exam," Kyungsoo moans. "I'll never get into med school now."

"Am I gonna have to get myself a new sugar daddy then? I think I've got a couple good years of youthful beauty left in me." Jongin ducks to avoid the impending smack, grinning cheekily. "Your grades don't matter for real life experience. No patient is gonna care that you had to retake Philosophy."

"Spoken like a true scholar," Kyungsoo gripes. "Technically, a truth. Practically, completely useless. Patients might not care, but the acceptance board sure does. And I need to get past them first to ever have patients."

Jongin leans down, bracketing Kyungsoo's legs with his arms. "You sound frustrated," he begins, a slow smile curving up his lips. "You know what's great for dealing with frustration?"

"Shut up-"

"You just need to  _ fuck _ it out of your system," Jongin purrs, climbing back into his still naked lap, lacing their fingers together, and pulling their hands behind Kyungsoo's back as he attacks his neck.

"Behave..." Kyungsoo murmurs, trying to keep himself from growing erect even as Jongin pins him down.

"I just took an antihistamine," Jongin whispers, licking up his earlobe.

"Dirty talk won't get you anywhere."

Jongin lets out an annoyed sigh and twists one of Kyungsoo's nipples before rolling back to his feet, walking to the bathroom to clean off the toy. He comes back as Kyungsoo finishes getting dressed, knocking their heads together to soothe the worried look on the other one's face. "What time's your thing?"

"Like an hour. I should head over there like right now though..."

Jongin nods and starts stuffing his feet into his shoes. "Let's go then."

Kyungsoo stares at him until Jongin raises his eyebrows back expectantly. "...Are you going to go to my symposium presentation in a kink collar?"

"Of course. This is staying on until I get some dick. Why, you want the leash on too?"

"Get out."

—

Kyungsoo steps away from the podium shakily, careful not to trip off the side of the stage. The auditorium is so big from up here. The audience claps politely, and the next presenter is already hurriedly loading their Powerpoint. Jongin dashes up to meet him at the bottom of the steps, seal clapping around a small bouquet as he makes his way over and lifts Kyungsoo in a tight embrace.

"You did it! You were amazing, I'm so proud of you," Jongin gushes later, ever encouraging as they head back to his room. "...I love you."

"I know," Kyungsoo says, giving him a chaste peck. "I love you too."

Jongin shakes his head slowly. "No, like...I really love you." He smiles at Kyungsoo's confused face and butts their heads together gently. "I used to think I was. Like when we first started actually dating. I thought how I felt was like as good as it could get, you know? But now I think like...that was just infatuation and missing you and...a lot of lust. That was before you kept stealing all my damn clean hoodies and hitting snooze like twenty times until you'd finally drag your ass out of bed and getting all nasty gassy after Chinese takeout." He bites his lip and looks into Kyungsoo's eyes. "I...really, really love you."

Kyungsoo feels tears swelling, so touched, and pulls him back for another hug, burrowing his face into Jongin's sweater. "I love you too, you know." He feels Jongin kiss his hair.

"Now let's go put a baby in you."

"One day, you're going to get tired of that joke, Jignon."

 


	15. Epilogue

 "Jongin?" Kyungsoo hollers through the small apartment as the door shuts behind him. There was a huge new piece of furniture in their tiny living room. Something was afoot. Jongin doesn't care about furniture. He eyes the shiny red chaise suspiciously.

"Office!" comes the responding yell. Kyungsoo drops his bag and pads down the hallway to their little office to find Jongin pretzeled up in his chair, clicking away on his laptop. He leans over, not taking his eyes off the screen, and offers his cheek to Kyungsoo, who yanks on his ear instead, prompting a squeak from the other as he finally turns to face him. "Ow! What?" he whines.

"What's in the living room?" Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin's eyes light up immediately. "It's finally here! Oh my god, you've no idea, I've wanted to try one forever, but there wasn't enough room in our dorms," he gushes excitedly. "And it'll go so well with the swing, and maybe we can be a distributor, and—"

"But _what is it_?" Kyungsoo repeats. There's no way a chaise is as exciting as Jongin's hyping it up to be.

"It's a sex couch!" he blurts out, clapping his feet enthusiastically as he leans back to click out of his programs. 

"What the fuck i—" Kyungsoo starts before letting out a long, resigned sigh. "Alright, just show me."

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo's hand and races back to the living room, shoving him down onto the chaise, and climbing on top of him.

"Look," he says excitedly, moving Kyungsoo's arms down to the floor, feeling underneath the chaise for a metal ring on either side. "For cuffs or ropes and stuff, but basically it's just for really ergonomic fucking, and it's  _so cool_!"

"...We have guests over...we can't keep a sex couch in the living room..." Kyungsoo says, still eyeing it warily. Ergonomic furniture just doesn't sound all that sexy. It looked like  a giant jelly bean.

Jongin sneers at him like he's just read his mind. "Sex swings are for ergonomic fucking too, by the way," he counters.

"Uh huh, and we got a nice one that we keep  _in the bedroom_." Kyungsoo argues. They've actually traded up for a model that attaches directly to the ceiling studs now that they have more space, which allow for a much wider range of motion. Kyungsoo is a very big fan of their swing.

"Well, it's really heavy, so I gave up after the delivery guys dropped it here... It kind of goes with the rest of the furniture though?" Jongin tries to argue.

"Don't lie. It wouldn't fit, would it?" Kyungsoo retorts. Like Jongin could resist shiny new toys being set up exactly how he wanted.

"I mean, technically, you're the one who wanted the swing right in the middle of the room. _I_ said it wasn't practical, because it's not like we'd be like trapezing across the room or anything..." Jongin mumbles, pouting.

"It hangs over the bed. It makes sense. You love it. Don't diss my swing."

"Don't diss my couch. I've wanted one of these since I first started. It's _beautiful_ ," Jongin coos, stroking the patent leather.

"You have the weirdest taste..." Kyungsoo sneers again, unimpressed.

"That's why I'm with you, isn't it?" Jongin answers, getting a smack for his sass. He sticks his tongue out and rolls them around so Kyungsoo lays on top of him. "It's so nice...I wanna keep it...Be a good sugar daddy..." he whines.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Jongin makes more than he does. Kyungsoo had gotten into medical school after all, and is doing his first year year of residency. Jongin...Jongin was very motivated, and packed on extra courses and summer classes so they could graduate together, finishing a double major in just three years. The fucker made it seem easy even. In the time leading up to it though, he had managed to score a contract with one of the sex toy shops, allowing him to do all their promo and product demo videos and source for new material and supplementing with the income from his YouTube channel. It was much better use of Jongin's energy than to have him just be an accountant holed up in a cubicle, dreaming about dildos. Jongin says it doesn't seem sustainable, so he'll probably eventually have to find a "real" job, but for now, the running joke is he's the stay-at-home trophy sugar baby.

"It can't stay in the living room." Kyungsoo was putting his foot down. They may be snuggling on it, but it'd be way too much to just blatantly set a sex couch out. All their toys stay behind closed doors. It's a rule.

"That's fine, I'll move the swing to the office then," Jongin says confidently, but Kyungsoo doesn't miss the surreptitious glance over at him for confirmation.

"Our landlord is gonna kill us when he finds the holes we had to drill into the ceiling for the bedroom already. We can't do another one. It stays. I like it where it is. It's perfect where it is."

"...We could switch the bedroom and the office..." Jongin ponders, staring off into space as he visualizes the logistics of it.

Kyungsoo's over trying to figure out how to make it work. That's Jongin's job now. He slides his hands down to the waistband of Jongin's shorts and peels them off, stopping when they're around his knees at the sight of something catching the light at his entrance.

"What-" he says dumbly, staring at it.

"Obviously, you didn't check your phone," Jongin pouts, craning his neck to look down at the handle peeking out between his cheeks, wrapping a hand around his own length. "Is this a 'yes' to keeping it here then?" he asks with a hopeful smile.

"This is 'let's break this thing in already, and you can figure it out later'," Kyungsoo replies, hooking a finger into the loop and pulling his phone out of his pocket. A couple of new emails, a missed call from Jongdae, and three messages from Jongin.

**filet_jignon:  
** new stuff for the shopppp \o/

A picture of a row of new bottles of lube and some feathery looking thing.

And then a video. Kyungsoo swallows hard at the thumbnail and hits play. Jongin's soft, airy moans come out of the phone's speaker as the screen shows a close-up of his perky ass slowly backing up onto a shiny stainless steel dildo suctioned onto the wall, buzzing away steadily. Trust him to always make good use of his camera, because the angle is _perfect_.

He tugs the handle, letting it stretch Jongin's hole out a bit, and aims the phone closer, ignoring another call and  snapping a picture, smirking as Jongin tries to halfheartedly kick the phone out of his hand.

"Making porn now, Kim Kai?" Kyungsoo says, low and husky.

"You better not," Jongin warns, grabbing at the fly of Kyungsoo's pants.

"It'd just be payback," Kyungsoo says, even as he drops his phone and peels his own pants back. Jongin has a photo of Kyungsoo wearing only the little foxtail, looking coquettishly over his shoulder as his default picture for when he calls. (He's also changed his contact information to _My_  Thirsty Bitch, and Kyungsoo's had to make peace with that.) His excuse was he works from home, so who would see it, and unfortunately, he's also wizened up and changed his lockscreen so Kyungsoo can't sneak in and change it.

Jongin throws his shirt over the side and settles comfortably into the chaise, holding his legs up for Kyungsoo's viewing pleasure, and the other is all too happy to pull on the handle again, letting it stretch his rim around the widest part of the bulb and releasing, allowing Jongin's body to suck it back in again. He does it again, and Jongin makes a soft whimper, grabbing blindly for Kyungsoo's hands for him to hurry it up.

_Knock. Knock knock_.

Both of their heads snap over toward the front door just in time to see the knob twist, Kyungsoo yet again forgetting to lock it. The door swings open, and Jongdae and his fiance walk in, stunned into motionlessness at the doorway.

" _Why?_ " Jongdae mewls out, stomping and quickly rushing the poor girl back out with a slam of the door.

"Oh yeah," Kyungsoo mumbles a moment later. "I forgot about dinner..."

"Didn't even cook," Jongin adds, shamelessly putting Kyungsoo's hand back on the handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here. We've made it. It's the end. My very first fic is finished, and I'm feeling kind of emotional. A special thank you to kairruption on AFF and freefalls on AO3 for being the first people to comment on this on each platform. But also to everyone else who commented, and made it so easy and encouraging to write more crazy weirdo smut. I didn't reply a lot (I'm sorry), because I honestly had no clue what to say and felt awkward just saying thank you? But I read every comment (multiple times), and am super grateful to all who left them, and upvoted, and gave kudos, and everything. Also whoever submitted this to KFR, thank you~
> 
> I've been a bit of a smut-writing machine since this started, so there are some more fics if you want to check them out? A couple of them are even finished. I'm also doing the Best Days Kaisoo fic fest, so see if you can spot me on there when it gets posted. ;)
> 
> Please remember that if you want to stick things up your butt, listen to Jongin, and make sure it always always always has a flared base, because going to the ER because you got something stuck up in there doesn't sound like fun times. This includes those straight ones that have the little bejeweled things on the end. Don't do it. Throw that shit away.
> 
> Some references, since I know some of you were dying with curiosity. All of the toys here are real. For example, here are the stainless steel butt plugs and handcuffs: (Please note, these are obviously NSFW)  
> http://www.shevibe.com/njoy-pure-plug-steel-anal-massager.aspx  
> http://www.shevibe.com/fetish-fantasy-series-limited-edition-cumfy-cuffs.aspx
> 
> And the Fleshlight Soo used: (Um, also NSFW)  
> http://www.fleshjack.com/fleshjack-toys
> 
> And the sex couch is a mix between these two (NSFW?) (Also, excuse me while I die laughing that there exists a niche of porn out there that are actually product demo/commercials):  
> http://www.tantrachair.com/  
> https://www.liberator.com/liberator-sex-furniture/chaises-loungers.html
> 
> And of course, the custom dildos...except those aren't really real. It was based off of this article, but theirs is just a solid pour with no options for customizations. (Jongin would be sad.) I combined those features off of other sex toys, but this article is still fascinating and totally worth a NSFW read.  
> http://straight.fleshbot.com/5945786/everything-you-need-to-know-about-3d-printing-your-dicks-doppelganger
> 
> And finally, the name for this fic came from...an old ass jingle that was used in mattress commercials. I wrote out the first two chapters, and posted them, but had NO C LUE??? what to call the fic??? And long story short, here are the lyrics to the mattress commercial that wound up being a story about two hot college boys playing with a lot of sex toys:
> 
> Bend Me, Shape Me - The American Breed  
> You are all the woman I need, and baby you know it,  
> You can make this beggar a king, a clown or a poet.  
> I'll give you all that I own.  
> You got me standing in line  
> Out in the cold,  
> Pay me some mind.  
> Bend me, shape me  
> Anyway you want me,  
> Long as you love me, it's all right  
> Bend me, shape me  
> Anyway you want me,  
> You got the power to turn on the light.  
> Everybody tells me I'm wrong to want you so badly,  
> But there's a force driving me on, I follow it gladly.  
> So let them laugh I don't care,  
> Cause I got nothing to hide,  
> All that I want is you by my side.  
> Bend me, shape me  
> Anyway you want me,  
> Long as you love me, it's all right  
> Bend me, shape me  
> Anyway you want me,  
> You got the power to turn on the light.  
> Bend me shape me anyway you want me


End file.
